Medianoche
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Después de la imprimación sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo, ¿pero qué haces cuando llega alguien más? Alguien que esta dispuesto a amarte de la misma manera. ¿Y si nuestro destino no esta escrito aún? Renesmee/Alec.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Prologo:**

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, soy una híbrida, nacida como fruto del amor de un vampiro y una humana.<em>

_Dejé de crecer cuando cumpli ocho años, ahora tengo la apariencia de dieciocho años, en los que me quedaré toda mi vida._

_Desde pequeña mi destino estuvo escrito, me imprimé de un licántropo, tal como estaba supuesto._

_Cuando creí que todo iría bien, cuando creí que por fin viviría mi historia de amor, el destino me coloco un juego muy distinto._

_Ahora estoy aquí, entre la espada y la pared, o mas bien, entre un vampiro y un licántropo._

_Si, yo estoy enamorada de Jacob Black y Alec Vulturi._

_Los seres más opuestos que podían existir, pero lo hice, me enamoré de ambos._

_Y ahora es tiempo de elegir a uno._

_Al que le entregare mi corazón y amor por completo._


	2. Reencuentros

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponía que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarían juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Renesmee se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Renesmee/Ale**_

**Capitulo I – Reencuentros. **

_Londres, Inglaterra._

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee P.O.V<strong>

— ¿Renesmee? — Llamo una voz que yo conocía bastante bien. Dentro de mis ligeros sueños intente buscar a mi madre. — ¿Nessie? — Volvió a llamar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadee varias veces, acostumbrándome a la inusual luz que llegaba por la ventana. — Hola, cariño — Saludó mi mamá.

Le sonreí ligeramente. — Hola, mamá.

— Vamos, levántate. En unas horas iremos a buscar a Jacob al aeropuerto — Aquella frase fue suficiente para despertarme por completo. ¡Ese día Jake iría unos días con nosotros! Por fin, después de todos esos meses, volvería a ver a mi mejor amigo. Asintiéndole a mi mama, fui al baño.

Hacía unos cuantos meses habíamos tenido que dejar Forks, habíamos excedido el tiempo que habíamos estado en ese lugar, ya era muy peligroso para cualquiera de los Cullen permanecer en ese lugar. Mi abuelo, Carlisle, ofreció venir a Londres, asegurando que el clima era casi idéntico al de Forks, unos días después ya nos estábamos instalando en esta casa.

Todos sabían que la mudanza me había afectado mucho, pues Jacob era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que tenia uso de razón, y alejarme de él fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que he tenido que hacer.

Pero ese día era momento de sonreír, por fin había conseguido el dinero para ir a Londres, porque se había negado rotundamente a que alguno de nosotros lo ayudáramos respecto a eso. _Tonto lobo orgulloso_. Pero él era así, y de esa forma lo amaba.

Aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro baje las escaleras de la casa. — ¡Hola enana! — Exclamó una voz grave y con tono burlón.

Riendo le saque la lengua a mi tío Emmet – muy maduro de mi parte - — Hola tío — Le sonreí mientras caminaba a la cocina.

**— **Buenos días, pequeña — Me sonrió mi abuela, le sonreí ampliamente mientras la veía cocinando mi desayuno. Reprimí el suspiro que quería dar, la amaba con todo mí ser, pero no hallaba la forma de decirle que cazar era suficiente para mí, simplemente, la comida para humanos no era lo mío. Pero cada vez que la veía haciéndola, no había forma de negarme.

— Buenos días, abuela — Murmuré mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a jugar con los cubiertos que estaban en la mesa. El rostro de Jacob volvió a colarse dentro de mis pensamientos, aun no creía que finalmente hoy volvería a verlo, no cabía de felicidad dentro de mí.

— Creo que soñaré con Jacob el resto de mi vida, y eso es algo difícil — Bromeó alguien detrás de mi. Al volverme y ver a mi padre observándome no pude evitar sonrojarme, había olvidado bloquear mis pensamientos hacia él. Unos cuantos años atrás había conseguido desarrollar una parte del poder de mama, el problema, siempre debía estar concentrada en ello, y era bastante visible que esa vez lo había olvidado, _ de nuevo. _

— Lo siento — Dije con las mejillas incendiadas.

Él negó levemente con su cabeza. — Buenos días, princesa — Se acerc´´o y poso un beso en mi frente.

Mi abuela colocó el desayuno frente a mí. — Buen provecho — Dijo sonriendo maternalmente. Sabiendo que jamás podría herir sus sentimientos, empecé a comer su comida.

— Se paciente, Nessie. Ya están viniendo para acá — Repitió mi madre por enésima vez. Pero no podía hacerle caso, tenía los nervios de punta, pero al menos esa vez si había recordado bloquear mis pensamientos de papa. Unos delicados brazos, pero fuertes a la vez se posaron sobre mis hombres. Mi madre me miraba con reproche — Respira — Pidió.

Hice lo que me pidió, intente concentrarme en los olores que llegaron a mi nariz, perfumes, desinfectantes, comida, solo logré marearme.

— Allí viene — Murmuro papa observando a un punto en específico entre la multitud de gente. Levantando un poco la mirada, lo vi.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Por fin salí del avión, estire un poco mi cuerpo, si no estuviera el mar separándonos no hubiese tenido problema alguno en ir hasta allá por mis propios medios.

Agradeciéndole a la azafata camine hacia la salida, busque entre la gente a Renesmee y a Bella, finalmente mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos marrón chocolate.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en mis labios. Rápidamente me abrí paso entre las personas, ella se apresuro hacia a mi.

— ¡Nessie! — Exclame cuando llego frente a mí, lanzo sus brazos hacia mí y la tome con un fuerte abrazo. ¡Por fin! Habían sido demasiados meses sin verla, abrazarla o simplemente estar con ella. La había extrañado mucho, no se que pensaba en el momento que la deje ir. Pero eso ya no importaba, por fin estaba ahí con ella, y estaba decidido a decirle todo sobre mi amor por ella, sobre la imprimación, sobre todo lo que le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

— ¡Oh, Jake! Que alegría verte — Dijo ella sonriendo cuando nos alejamos. Junto a nosotros llegaron Bella y Edward.

— ¡Bells! — Dije dándole también un abrazo a mi mejor amiga — No has cambiado nada — Bromee.

Bella rió y asintió — Tu tampoco, Jake — Reí. Si, pasaría bastante tiempo para que alguno de nosotros cambiáramos.

— Jacob — Saludo Edward mientras me tendía la mano. La tome y la agite.

— Hola, Edward — Bien, lo admitía, mi relación con Edward no era la mejor de todas, pero sin duda, había cambiado mucho respecto a la que tuvimos antes de que Renesmee naciera.

— Vamos, todos están esperándonos — Nos apresuro Nessie tomando mi brazo y llevándonos hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Sonriendo la rodee por los hombros. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro — Te extrañe mucho, Jake.

Bese su coronilla — No tienes idea de cómo te extrañe yo, Ness — Si, ella no tenia idea de cómo la había extrañado.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

El camino del aeropuerto a la casa, Jake y yo nos dedicamos a ponernos al día, a pesar de que desde que había ido a Londres no paso ni un día que no habláramos.

— Ya llegamos — Anuncio papa, asentimos y salimos de su preciado nuevo Volvo plateado. En la entrada ya nos esperaban tanto mis tíos como mis abuelos.

— Que alegría verte de nuevo, Jake — Murmuro mi abuela saludándolo con su maternal sonrisa.

Por las escaleras venia Rose, apenas abrió la boca supe que seria un comentario hacia Jacob. Arrugó la nariz y hablo: — Veo que el perro ya llego.

— También te extrañe, rubia — Bromeó Jacob sin inmutarse por el tono de mi tía. Reí entre dientes mientras negaba con mi cabeza, ese par nunca cambiaría.

Todos saludaron a Jacob entre bromas y risas – especialmente por parte de Emmet- No podía evitar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro en ese momento. Por fin me sentía completa.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salí un rato al jardín, la puerta se abrió detrás de mi, y supe de inmediato quien era. Al volverme le sonreí a Jacob. Se acerco a mí y me rodeo con sus grandes brazos.

Definitivamente no dejare que pasemos tanto tiempo apartados desde ahora — Reí y lo mire con una ceja enarcada.

— Si, tienes mucha razón.

— Todos te extrañan en Forks, sobretodo Claire y Seth.

Un suspiro melancólico salió de mis labios — Yo también los extraño mucho a ellos. Debiste haberlos traído — Bromee.

Jake rió entre dientes. — Creo que son mis vacaciones de tanto amor en La Push — Reí con ganas con el comentario. Recordaba aquella llamada de Jacob, diciéndome que todos estaban imprimados y que eso era lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos durante los patrullajes.

— Las consecuencias de ser un lobo — Me burle. Él frunció su nariz para luego reír entre dientes.

Se encogió de hombros — Pero tu lobo favorito.

Sonriendo asentí — Si, mi lobo favorito. — Aún con sus brazos rodeando mis hombros entramos a la casa como los amigos que habíamos sido desde que tenía memoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, aqui el primer capitulo :D Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review! Entre mas dejen mas rapido actualizare!<strong>_

_**Ya llego Jacob, ahora falta Alec. No se preocupen, en poco tiempo aparecera!**_

_**Veo que hay preferencia por Alec. ¿Que opinan?**_

**_Besos!_**

**_SofiaLugo _**


	3. ¿Nuevo Peligro?

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

****Capitulo II: ¿Nuevo Peligro?****

* * *

><p><p>

**Reneesme P.O.V**

Reí con ganas al ver como Jacob metía en su boca una tercera hamburguesa. ¿Su estomago tendría fondo? Creo que nunca lo sabría.

— ¿Que? — Pregunto al ver mi expresión, su cara confusa y su boca llena de comida solo incrementaron mis risas, podía sentir las miradas extrañas que me daba a la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

Entre risas logre hablar — ¿Quieres otra hamburguesa? — Con solo decirlo volví a reír como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Él me miró enfurruñado, trago mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Muy graciosa — Dijo después. Me encogí de hombros inocentemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida. Aún con su actitud me incliné y besé su mejilla, su expresión se relajo de inmediato.

— ¿Mejor?

Jake rió entre dientes y asintió — Claro.

Negué lentamente mientras sonreía y tomaba una mordida de mi comida. Si, con el tiempo empezó a gustarme la comida humana, incluyendo el buen gusto de mi abuela Esme.

— Deberíamos volver — Recomendó él, yo seguí su mirada que estaba fija en la ventana, ya había oscurecido. Fruncí los labios.

— Tienes razón. Hace rato que debíamos estar en casa — Reconocí, él asintió y se levantó de la silla, llevando su bebida en una mano, lo imite y lo seguí hasta la salida. Saque las llaves de mi Volkswaven Beetle negro, caminamos en silencio hasta allá. Entre en el asiento del copiloto y empezamos a ir a casa.

Para cuando llegamos todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, estacione el auto y con Jacob rodeándome por los hombros caminamos hacia la sala.

Todos estaban ahí.

Le di una mirada rápida a Jacob, él fruncía el ceño, al igual que yo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Ven aquí, Nessie — Llamo mi papa, quien había leído mis pensamientos, levante mi escudo de inmediato y soltándome de los brazos de Jacob me acerque a él. Me abrazo.

Vi el televisor.

"_Extrañas muertes ponen en alerta a la ciudad"_

Aquel era el titular de la noticia, no preste atención a lo que los reporteros decían, me tenía mas preocupada la expresión de mis familiares.

— ¿Qué ocurre con eso? — Interrogue unos minutos después. Todos los días morían personas y muchas quedaban sin ser resueltas, ¿Por qué mis padres, tíos y abuelos se ponían de así?

La respuesta la tuve al momento.

No eran muertes comunes. Eran muertes provocadas por uno de nosotros.

Por _vampiros._

Busque a mi padre con la mirada de inmediato, dejando caer mi escudo y que viera todo lo que había pasado por mi mente. _¿Es así? _Pregunte dentro de mi mente.

Él asintió — Si, princesa. Uno de nosotros esta ocasionando todo esto.

— Son pocos, tres como muchos — Comento Jasper — Nada comparado como los ataques de Seattle — La mirada de todos se volvió sombría, recordando esa historia que tantas veces había escuchado, Victoria, la vampiresa que había tratado asesinar a mi madre había creado un ejercito de neófitos, lo que había llevado a cientos de muertes.

— Los Vulturi ya deberían haberse encargado de esto — Murmuro Carlisle, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Mi papa se encogió de hombros — Alguien los tiene que haber creado, debieron haberles explicado las reglas.

— Pues quien lo hizo no dijo ni explico nada — Hablo mi mama, por el rabillo del ojo vi como sus dedos se entrelazaban, di una pequeña sonrisa, su amor era eterno.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? — Pregunto Jacob, casi me había olvidado de su presencia. Me volví hacia él, tenía una expresión totalmente seria. Estaba completamente segura de que aquello le molestaba, el saber que asesinaban a inocentes y no pudiese hacer algo.

Rosalie intervino — Esto es trabajo de los Vulturi. No podemos volver a involucrarnos, no sin arriesgar a Renesmee — Sentí las miradas sobre mi.

— ¿Sin arriesgarme? — Pregunte confundida.

Mi mama suspiro notablemente — Pequeña, antes de que se fueran, prometieron en que volverían a visitarnos, con la excusa de ver tu desarrollo, lo mejor ahora es no llamar la atención.

Asentí, mis ánimos habían decaído notablemente, yo no era peligrosa, era inofensiva.

Unos labios se posaron en mi cabello — Sabemos que no lo eres, princesa — Me aseguro mi padre. Le sonreí levemente y volví a alzar mi escudo.

Mejor ve a descansar, cariño — Comento Esme, sonriéndome maternalmente. — Y tú también, Jacob — Él, quien parecía estar dentro de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

— Buenas noches — Murmuramos ambos a la vez, nos miramos y reímos levemente.

Aun sonriendo hizo una seña hacia el piso de arriba — Vamos, Nessie — Asentí y me fui junto a él.

**Edward P.O.V**

Vi a ambos irse hacia el piso de arriba. Mi mirada se quedo fijo en los dos. Bella apretó sus dedos entre los míos.

_— ¿Todo bien? _— Pregunto, bajando su escudo. Torcí el gesto, ella me sonrió consoladoramente. — _Sabias que esto pasaría algún día._

Suspire mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz — Lo se, solo que siento que es muy pronto — Dije en voz baja, ella tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta afuera, caminamos a paso vampirico hasta que ambos supimos que nadie dentro de la casa nos escucharía.

— Él la quiere de verdad, Edward. Tú más que nadie sabe eso — Me regaño levemente él.

Fruncí el ceño — También se eso, Bella. Pero entiéndeme, ella es mi pequeña… Siento que fue hace nada que corría jugando con Emmet

Mi esposa sonrió tristemente, estaba seguro de que a ella también le dolía tener que dejarla ir, pero desde aquel día en el que mi hija y Jacob se vieron, su destino estaba trazado. — Él es bueno.

Asentí en acuerdo. — Lo es. Ella aun no sabe nada. Jacob esta buscando el momento adecuado.

Bella se acerco a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, cerré los ojos ante su tacto. — Siempre será nuestra hija y nuestra pequeña, sobre todas las cosas, Edward.

Abrí los ojos, sus orbes doradas brillaban. — Te amo — Susurre antes de unir mis labios con los suyos.

— Te amo — Respondió ella después de separarse de mi, tome su mano y ambos corrimos hasta la casa.

Ya allí, subí a la habitación de Renesmee.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

_Toc toc_

Levante la mirada del libro que leía — Adelante — Por la puerta mi padre se asomo, le sonreí y me senté en la cama. Camino hasta a mi y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — Tanteo el terreno.

Fruncí los labios y alce las cejas con curiosidad — Dime, papi — Dije en un tono agudo, él rió entre dientes.

Antes de que hablara su expresión de volvió seria de nuevo — Hasta que el problema de los neófitos se resuelvas, ¿puedes prometerme que no saldrás sola?

Casi salte de la cama cuando me lo dijo, — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Reclame rápidamente.

Él suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz, lo que hacia cuando estaba estresado o preocupado por algo. — Nessie, a pesar de todo, sigues teniendo una parte humana, sangre corre por tus venas — Fruncí el ceño — No te arriesgues ¿si? No queremos que nada te pase.

Suspire y asentí — Esta bien, papa.

Él sonrió torcidamente y beso mi frente — Esa es mi pequeña.

Reí levemente y lo abrace — Te quiero.

— Te adoro, princesa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ay chicas, lo siento mucho por la tardanzaaa, he tenido problemas tanto con la pc como con el internet ):<strong>_

_**Pero bueno, ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Lo que quiere decir que actualizare mucho mas rapido. Ya estoy escribiendo el tercer capitulo, asi que si recibo mas de 3 reviews, lo subire apenas lo termine. :D **_

_**Besos! Oh, y mañana es mi cumpleaños :DDDDD**_


	4. Secretos Al Descubierto

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Capitulo III - Secretos Al Descubierto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec P.O.V<strong>

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso lento, para un vampiro, tan solo inmerso dentro de mis pensamientos. El castillo estaba relativamente vacío, ¿Dónde estaban los demás? No lo sabía y la verdad era que, tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

— ¿Alec? — Una voz aguda y femenina me hizo girarme. Jane, mi gemela, estaba de pie frente a mí, su expresión era seria, igual que siempre.

Alce las cejas hacia ella — Dime.

— Aro nos busca — Anuncio antes de volverse y empezar a correr hacia la sala donde estaba nuestro maestro, suspiré y la seguí al mismo paso de inmediato.

Abrimos las grandes puertas y allí nos estaban esperando, Aro estaba de pie junto a su trono, Cayo y Marco estaban sentados, tan solo observandonos.

— ¡Alec! ¡Jane! — Exclamo Aro con su habitual alegria. No entendía como podia estar siempre así, a veces era incluso irritante.

Ambos inclinamos nuestras cabezas, en muestra de respeto. — Maestro — Respondimos al ponernos rectos.

— Tengo un gran favor que pedirles, mis queridos gemelos — Permanecimos en silencio, esperando que Aro continuara — Unos neófitos han sido creados en Londres, ¿creen poder encargarse de ellos?

Ambos asentimos, Jane intervino — ¿De cuántos hablamos? — Su voz salio entre dientes, ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos enviaban solos a acabar con unos recien nacidos.

— Según los rumores, tan solo dos. Imagino que no tienen problema ¿o si? — Fue Cayo quien respondio.

Negamos al instante — No.

— Partan cuando quieran, entonces — Declaro Aro, dando por culminada la reunion, volvimos a inclinar nuestras y salimos del salón.

A mi lado, Jane continuaba frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunte cuando ya no aguantaba la curiosidad y preocupación por mi hermana.

Nos detuvimos y me miro, como si maldiciera que me hubiese dado cuenta. — En Londres viven en los Cullen — Refunfuño, recordé la última vez que los habíamos visto, estaba seguro de que Jane seguía resentida por que la esposa de Edward, Bella si no me equivocaba, habia inmunizado a todos en contra de su don.

— Creí que vivian en Forks.

Ella negó con su cabeza — No, hace un tiempo se mudaron a Londres.

Fruncí el ceño, una duda se formo en mi cabeza — ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Ella sonrió, su mirada se volvio fría y oscura — ¿Crees que Aro los dejo asi como asi? Aun tiene puesto un ojo sobre ellos.

Asenti y me encogi de hombros. — ¿Cuándo partimos?

Jane fruncio el ceño y miro su reloj — Lo mejor será que en unas horas, prefiero llegar de noche y acabar rápido con todo esto.

— Bien.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

— Estoy aburrida — Murmure suspirando pesadamente y dejando caer mi cabeza en el respaldar del sófa.

A mi lado, Jake dejo caer el control del televisor y adopto la misma posición que yo — Somos dos.

— Hagamos algo — Intente animarlo.

El licantropo se encogio de hombros — Yo soy el invitado — Bromeo — ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Mi alegría se esfumo — No lo sé.

Jacob rió entre dientes — Piensa, entonces. No es tan difícil — Se burlo, le saqué la lengua, muy maduro de mi parte, él rió y me guiño un ojo.

— ¡Vamos al parque! — Exclamé de repente. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ir, él me miró como si estuviese loca.

— ¿Al parque? — Frunció el ceño.

— Si — Dije aún con los mismo animos — El día esta soleado... Podemos comer un helado, ¿si? — Le hice un puchero, como tantas veces habia visto a Alice hacerlo con mi padre cuando quería convencerlo de algo.

Jake río entre dientes y asintió — Esta bien, esta bien — Aceptó.

— Vamos, entonces — Subí rápidamente a tomar un abrigo y bajé, él me esperaba en el marco de la puerta, su camisa manga corta negra pegada por completo a su cuerpo, marcando cada uno de sus músculos, sonreía ampliamente, me encontre a mi misma sonrojandome por esos sentimientos. Siempre había sabido que Jacob era guapo, pero nunca me había encontrado admirandolo de tal forma. Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos. Él era mi mejor amigo, no debería estar pensando esas cosas sobre él.

— ¿Vienes, Nessie? — Pregunto al ver que no me movía más, asentí de inmediato y tome las llaves de mi auto. Cerro la puerta detrás de él y me acompaño. Al subir, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad. — ¿Queda lejos?

— A unos veinte minutos sin tráfico — Murmuré encendiendo el auto y sacandolo del estacionamiento, la casa se veia tenebrosa sin nadie dentro de ella. Rei en mi interior, sin duda, era mucho mas tenebrosa cuando estaban ocho vampiros dentro de ella. Él asintio y empezo a buscar una emisora en la radio.

Llegamos como lo había previsto. Estacione el auto y deje el abrigo dentro, ambos salimos y le sonreí mientras él rodeaba el auto para llegar a mi lado, rodeo mis hombros mientras empezabamos a caminar.

Intentaba que mi piel absorbiera todo el sol posible, ese tipo de día en Londres era casi inexistente y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Observe a Jacob, se mantenía en silencio, como si pensará algo profundamente, ladeé mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Le pregunté un momento despues, él se volvió hacia mi como si el sonido de mi voz lo hubiese sobresaltado.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Después de bajarnos me entretuve en mis pensamientos, disfrutando de la compañía de Renesmee. Llevaba ya casi una semana y no había podido hablar con ella, explicarle todo lo que debía.

Moría por hacerlo, por decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que me había guardado durante años, pero no encontraba el momento. Quizás ya era hora de hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Me pregunto a mi lado, me volví hacia ella, sobresaltado por el sonido de su voz.

La miré y sonreí — Cosas.

Ella fruncio el ceño, estaba poniendo a prueba su curiosidad — ¿Cosas? — Preguntó, esperando mas de mí.

— Si, cosas — Respondí simplemente.

— ¿Y desde cuándo tu piensas "cosas"? — Se rió ella, pero estaba seguro de que aún quería saber cuál era el motivo de mis pensamientos.

Reí entre dientes pero negué con mi cabeza, baje mis brazos para tomar su mano y guiarla hasta uno de los bancos de piedra que estaban distribuidos por todo el parque.

Ella me siguió en silencio, Nessie se sentó, pero antes de que lo hiciera me fui caminando hasta un puesto de helados.

— Dos barquillas de vainilla con lluvia de colores — Pedí, él hombre me las dio y pagandole volvi junto a ella. Sus ojos brillaron al ver el helado en mis manos, reí y se lo entregue.

Me sonrió ampliamente — Gracias.

— No hay de que — Respondí empezando a comer mi propio helado. La observe en silencio, estaba tan concentrada en el dulce que no notaba mi mirada, reí con ganas cuando vi su nariz llena de helado de vainilla, ella se limpio y me sacó la lengua. — Muy maduro ¿no? — Me burlé. Ella paso un dedo por su helado y se inclino hacia mí — ¡Nessie! — Me queje cuando mi nariz se vio en el mismo estado, la limpié y un momento despues reí.

Esos eran los momentos que amaba, cuando no habían preocupaciones entre nosotros, cuando todo estaba bien entre los dos, en donde ambos podíamos comportarnos como dos simples adolescentes, sin licantropía, sin una familia de vampiros, sin neofitos sueltos por ahi. Solo Renesmee y Jacob.

Asi quería que fuera por siempre, asi quería tenerla toda la eternidad, asi quería un futuro.

Ella se acerco a mi y recosto su cabeza en mi hombro. — ¿Caminamos? — Me pregunto levantando la mirada, sonreí y asentí. Tomo mi mano y se puso de pie.

Paseamos por el parque hablando de cosas triviales, recuperando todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido en los ultimos meses, ella me contaba acerca de su vida aquí y su deseo de inscribirse en el instituto al igual que sus padres.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros — Solo que no le he dicho nada a mis padres, en realidad no se como se lo tomen.

— No pierdes nada diciendoles.

Ella me sonrio — Tienes razón.

Empezamos a caminar de regreso al parque, subimos al auto y regresamos a la casa.

Ninguno de los Cullen habia llegado aún, baje del auto y camine hasta ella, una decisión formandose en mi cabeza.

— La pase muy bien hoy — Me agradecio ella, le sonrei mientras me acercaba a ella.

— Yo también.

**Renesmeee P.O.V**

Observé a Jacob detenidamente, sus ojos tenian un brillo que nunca habia visto. Era ¿determinación?

— Yo también — Respondió. Segui mirandolo, sabia que tenia que decir algo. — Yo...— Empezo — Tengo algo que decirte, Ness.

Levanté mis cejas esperando que continuara, sentía mi corazon yendo mas rapido, y maldije en mi interior porque estaba segura de que él tambien. Sus ojos negros me tenian hipnotizada, no encontraba las palabras dentro de mi. Vi que se acercaba a mi y lo demás no lo pude preveer.

Me besó.

Mi mente quedo paralizada al momento, no pensaba, no reaccionaba, solo podía sentir sus labios presionados contra los míos. Me quede ahí, tan solo parada, con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza. "Jacob Black me esta besando"

Él se separo lentamente de mi, me costaba respirar, como si mi cuerpo tampoco se adaptara a aquello.

— Nessie... Se que tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, desde que naciste... ¿Pero nunca te has preguntado por que siempre estuve ahí por ti? ¿Por qué siempre te protegí y me preocupe por ti? ¿Por qué nunca me viste con ninguna otra chica?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ningun sonido salio de mi boca, estaba aun estupefacta. Bien, Jacob era el chico que cualquier mujer podia desear, guapo, cariñoso, dedicado, bueno, preocupado. Yo me había dado cuenta de eso muchas veces y si, a veces lo veia como a mas que un amigo, pero era tan extraño... Él era mi mejor amigo despues de todo.

— Yo estoy imprimado contigo — Murmuró en un simple susurro, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos al momentos. Aquello habia conseguido despertarme de la estupefacción.

¿Imprimación? Sabía perfectamente lo que era, lo había visto en Sam y Emily, en Seth y Claire... Pero jamás había imagino que Jake estuviese imprimado conmigo. ¡Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza!

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — Dije, mi tono sonaba herido, y asi me sentía. ¿Por qué durante tantos años él jamás lo habia mencionado?

— Yo nunca encontré el momento... Nessie, por favor...— Intento disculparse, negue con mi cabeza.

— ¿Quien mas sabia esto, Jake? — Pregunte, clavando mis ojos en los de él, brillaron en culpa.

Seguíamos junto al auto y notamos de inmediato cuando el Volvo de mi papa llego, él y mama bajaron del auto. Los ojos de Jacob se movieron hasta ellos, y lo entendí todo.

— ¿Ustedes sabian esto? — Exclame, levantando una octava en la voz, mis ojos bailando entre ambos, exigiendo una explicacion. Los dos habian entendido de inmediato pero seguían en silencio, como si no pudieran responderme aquello. — ¡Diganme!

— Si, Ness... Nosotros siempre lo supimos — Dijo mi padre, bajando la mirada.

Mama siguió — Todos, de hecho — Sentía mis ojos a punto de ceder ante las lágrimas. Me sentía herida, dolida.

Pero sobretodo traicionada.

— ¡Confíe en ti, Jake! — Exclame, ya sin importarme que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro — Dijiste que nunca habrian secretos ni mentiras.

Su expresión se veia destruida — Ness... Por favor, escuchame — Rogo, intentando tomar mi mano, la sacudí al momento mientras empezaba a alejarme de ellos. — Nessie, vamos a hablar, por favor, dejame explicarte las cosas.

Negué con mi cabeza, no queria escucharlo, no quería verlos, no quería seguir oyendo sus mentiras, no quería que siguieran jugando conmigo.

Dandole una última mirada empecé a correr hacia el bosque, sabiendo que de ahí conseguiria una salida a la ciudad.

— ¡RENESMEE! — Escuché el grito de mi padre, pero no me detuve, rogué porque mi mama lo detuviera, que me permitiera estar sola por un momento.

Corrí, dejando que el viento se llevara las lagrimas que iban por mi rostro, tan solo quería pensar en el camino que estaba tomando, no quería pensar en nada mas, no quería repetir lo que acababa dentro de mi cabeza.

Finalmente llegue a un pequeño lago, ya exhausta me deje caer en el suelo, intentando recuperar mi respiración, me sente en una enorme roca, jadeando, intenté calmarme.

¿Por qué ocultarmelo? ¿Por qué no simplemente decirmelo? ¿Por qué encubrir todo e involucrar a toda mi familia? ¿Por qué tomarse todo ese trabajo?

La verdad es que no sabía como sentirme acerca que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mi, se suponía que debía corresponderle, y una parte de mi lo hacía, pero en ese momento no quería pensar, queria buscar algo que respondiera todas mis respuestas, queria estar sola, queria pensar...

— Eres una humana muy extraña — Levanté mi vista y abrí mis ojos como platos, eran dos vampiros, sus ojos rojos brillaban al verme, sentí mi corazón empezando a latir con fuerza dentro de mi. Ellos eran los neófitos de los cuales mi papa me había advertido, ellos eran los culpables de las muertes en la ciudad.

No tenía a donde huir, correr era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo, me alcanzarían antes de que me alejara tan solo un metro.

— En realidad, huele diferente, delicioso — Admitio — Pero diferente.

Empecé a buscar ideas en mi mente, tratando de hacer tiempo, si ocurría un milagro Alice me miraria, no estaba tan lejos de casa, mi papá debería poder llegar. Me aferré a aquello.

Me levanté lentamente, sin querer llamar mas la atención — Eso es porque no soy exactamente una humana — Murmuré, intentando no titubear, no debían notar el miedo, eso tan solo los atrayería mas.

— ¿Qué eres? — Pregunto uno de los hombres, su cabello era negro y corto, no debia tener mas de veintinco años, el otro tenia el cabello marron y estaba segura de que era menor, de seguro tenia mi edad cuando fue convertido.

— Una híbrida — Respondi, observandolos a los ojos — Mi padre era vampiro y mi madre humana cuando me concibio.

El castaño alzó una ceja — ¿Eso es posible?

Asenti, intentando controlar todos mis nervios, se me estaban acabando las ideas.

— Que desperdicio entonces, pero no debemos jugar mas con la comida — Murmuro el pelinegro, relamiendose los labios. Él otro sonrio, mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

Tragué saliva y cerre mis ojos esperando el ataque.

Nunca ocurrió.


	5. Mi Salvador ¿Un Vulturi?

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Capitulo IV: Mi Salvador ¿Un Vulturi?**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec P.O.V<strong>

Hacía minutos que habíamos partido, Jane corría junto a mí, sin quedarse atrás ni por un segundo. Como si estuviese practicado por años - que en parte era cierto - nos detuvimos, ella aspiró al detenerse conmigo, abrió sus ojos.

— Están cerca — Anunció, pero fruncía el ceño, como si no entendiera algo. — Son dos, hombres, pero están con alguien más... Se me hace conocido el olor, mas no lo reconozco.

Era mi turno de fruncir el ceño — ¿Humano? — Pregunté.

Ella frunció los labios — Eso creo... Huelo la sangre — Aspiré, tenía razón.

— Mejor vayamos antes de que se muevan — Jane asintió y empezamos a correr una vez mas. Respiré, el olor de los tres se hacía mas fuerte, estabamos cerca, percibi el murmurllo de voces. ¿Estaban hablando con el humano? Aumente la rapidez de mis pisadas, algo llamando la atencion de mi curiosidad.

Para cuando nuestra vista pudo ver a nuestros objetivos, vimos a las tres figuras, uno de ellos establecio contacto con Jane, y empezó a correr, ella fue detrás de él.  
>Antes de que el otro pudiese imitar a su compañero, utilize mi don con él, se quedo allí, tan solo de pie.<p>

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Creí que se lanzarían hacia mi, listos para asesinarme, pero dos olores nuevos llegaron a mi nariz, para mi desgracia no era nadie de ni mi familia.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, llegaron dos figuras, ambas vestidas con colores oscuros, uno de los neofitos se fue corriendo, uno de los recien llegados fue tras él.  
>A mi lado, el otro vampiro se quedo allí, como si acabara de entrar en un trance, mire al nuevo vampiro.<p>

Mi cordura se fue por el caño.

Grite con fuerzas, la tensión llevandose todo de mi, mi voz incluso hirió mis tímpanos.

**Alec P.O.V**

Un agudo grito penetro mi sensible oído, no estaba preparado para ello, por lo que aprete mis ojos, el sonido turbandome, deje de concentrarme en mi don, el neófito quedo liberado.

Se lanzó rápidamente hacia mi.

Si bien siempre usaba mi don para acabar rápidamente con los neófitos, no quería decir que no estaba entrenado en la defensa y ofensa física.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo me moví, el vampiro fue directo al suelo, volví a correr y quede detras de él, inmovilize sus sentidos por completo, cayo inconsciente boca abajo, antes de que hiciera algo tome sus dos brazos y los jale hacia atrás, desmembrandolo de inmediato.

Un jadeo me hizo levantar la mirada.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Vi como el vampiro inmovilizo a mi atacante en tan solo un par de segundos, todo había parecido un borron frente a mi ojos mitad humanos.

Al ver como tomaba sus brazos y los separaba de su cuerpo, como si tan fuese la aza de una tetera de porcelana, como si lo que hiciera no le requiriera esfuerzo alguno.

Jadee ante la escena, el neofito sin brazos e inconsciente en el piso, el vampiro sobre él, lanzando los brazos hacia atras.

Me encontre con sus ojos rojos, que me miraban directamente. Ahora temía por mi vida una vez más, ¿acaso él también intentaría asesinarme luego de haberme salvado la vida?

Queria maldecir todo en ese momento.

**Alec P.O.V**

La observé, y mis oidos sintieron el sonido de su corazón, iba mucho mas de prisa que cualquiera que habia escuchado en mi vida, y eso era decir mucho.

Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos brillaban en temor, pero no era el mismo que habia visto cientos de veces en los humanos que había asesinado.

No era temor por ver a una criatura como yo, capaz de hacer cientas de cosas que ellos creian solo fantasías. Era el temor a la muerte, a que yo la matara.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

De alguna manera sabía que él veia mi temor, mi nerviosismo, lentamente se puso de pie, yo retrocedí un paso, aun mirandolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
>Intente calmarme, empecé a observalo, ademas de sus ojos rojos, tenía la caracteristica piel palida de los vampiros, su cabello era marrón y llegaba hasta mediados de su cuello, iba vestido de colores oscuros, una larga chaqueta negra abierta, zapatos y pantalon negro, su camisa gris oscuro, tenía un cinturón con una hebilla extraña, un escudo...<p>

Lo reconocí al momento, lo había visto cientos de veces en las pinturas de mi abuelo Carlisle.

— ¿Eres un Vulturi? — Pregunte intentando hablar con voz clara.

**Alec P.O.V**

La pregunta me sorprendió, era una humana ¿cómo se suponia que sabía que era un Vulturi? Yo no había siquiera hablado, tenía que haber reconocido algo en mi.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunte a la defensiva, mis ojos clavandose en los de ella fijamente. No estaba dispuesto a mentiras sobre el tema, ya habíamos tenido suficientes problemas con los Cullen y la humana, Bella.

— Yo...— Tartamudeo, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente. — Reconocí el escudo de tu cinturon — Instintivamente baje mi mirada, mi hebilla relucía con el escudo de la guardia Vulturi. Volví a alzar la mirada.

Mis ojos la miraba acusadoramente — Eres una humana, no deberías saber de nosotros. ¿Quién te contó? — Ella seguia mirandome, con temor, pero aún así sin huirle a mi mirada, como si ya fuese normal ver a los de mi especie.

— No soy humana... — Hizo una pausa. — Soy una híbrida — Confeso, finalmente desviando la mirada. El entendimiento vino sobre mi. Por eso mi hermana casi reconoció el olor, por eso ella sabia todo eso. Yo mismo la conocía.

— ¿Eres la híbrida Cullen no? — Pregunte, ya sin estar tan a la defensiva, por supuesto que sabía de nosotros. Pero solo habían pasado unos siete años... Parecía de diecisiete años, era increíble cuanto habia crecido en esos pocos años. Aro estaría deleitado en saber. Ya no era la misma niña, sus rizos habian dado lugar a un cabello casi lacio, del mismo color que su padre, sus ojos eran marrones, como los de su madre cuando era humana.

Ella asintió, ganando mas confianza — Si... ¿Tu quién eres? ¿Felix? ¿Demetri? — Intento adivinar ella.

Sonreí levemente, casi con ganas de reír, negue con mi cabeza — No, no soy ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto, sus ojos ahora brillando en curiosidad.

**Renesmeee P.O.V**

El temor seguia ahí, habia escuchado cientos de historia sobre ellos, sobretodo en la que casi asesinaban a toda mi familia, recorde con cierto desagrado. Pero ellos eran una especie de amigos de mi abuelo, no deberían hacerme daño... Al menos no era lo correcto.

— Alec Vulturi — Murmuro, y alcé mis cejas, era uno de los mellizos, el hermano de Jane, entendí de inmediato como habia inmovilizado al neófito, usando su don, capaz de bloquear los sentidos de su atacante. — ¿Veo que sabes quién soy no? — Casi sonrió, metio su mano en el bolsillo y saco un encendedor, lo lanzó al cuerpo inerte del vampiro, una llama se encendio en seguida.

Asenti. — Si, me han hablado de ti, y de tu hermana, Jane — Admití.

**Alec P.O.V**

Al parecer sus palabras invocaron a mi hermana, sentí su olor llegando a mi nariz, vi a la Cullen, sabía que mi hermana no estaria muy feliz de verla, no se llevaba precisamente bien con la gente de esa familia, sobretodo a la hija de Bella.

Ella me vió extrañada, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, utilize mi don sobre ella, cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Jane llego unos momentos despues. — ¿Acabaste con él? — Pregunte observando que venia sola y sin problemas.

Ella asintió — Por supuesto, y veo que tu también... ¿Qué hay de la humana? ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunto observandola en el suelo.

— La inmovilize cuando llegue, no vio nada, y creo que durara en despertar — Jane asintió no muy convencida, quería irme de ahí, no quería que le hiciera algo, pues si lo intentaba la tenia que detener y explicarle quien era, y eso la pondría de peor humor — Deberíamos regresar, quiero volver a casa — Murmure, intentando que mi mirada reflejara fastidio.

Mi hermana observo una última vez a la chica y regreso hacia mi, asintió — Vamonos — Empezo a correr, le dí una ultima mirada antes de quitar mi don sobre ella, tardaría unos minutos en despertar. Quitando la mirada me fui corriendo detrás de Jane.

**Edward P.O.V**

— ¡RENESMEE! — Grite antes de que ella se fuera, intente correr pero Bella coloco una mano sobre mi.

Hablo, pero sabia que le costaba decir aquello — Dejala un rato, ella necesita pensar.

Me volví hacia Jacob y lo fulmine con la mirada — Pudiste ser mas delicado — Le reclamé.

— Ya no sabía que hacer, no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, Edward, ella tenía que saberlo — Intento defenderse, pero seguí mirándolo de mala gana, aun me dolían las palabras de Nessie, su mirada sobre nosotros. Antes de que pudiese seguir discutiendo con Jacob, mi móvil sono, lo saqué de mi bolsillo sin observar quien era.

— ¿Hola? — Dije al abrirlo.

Una voz que conocía a la perfeccion hablo — ¡Edward! — Era Alice, fruncí el ceño al oir su tono de preocupación. — ¿Dónde esta Renesmee?

Sentí algo revolverse dentro de mi, mi hermana nunca la llamaba de esa manera, nunca sonaba de esa forma. — Ella... Ella acaba de salir — Casi balbucee.

Un jadeo sono del otro lado del telefono. — ¡Edward! ¡Buscala ya! Los neófitos la van a encontrar. ¡Vete ya! — Abrí mis ojos como platos y empecé a correr en dirección al bosque, siguiendo el olor de mi hija, Bella venía a mi lado y estaba seguro de que habia escuchado mi conversación con Alice.

Corría a todo dar, la preocupación ganandose lo mejor de mi, un olor familiar, pero desagradable aún, llego a mi sentido del olfato, Jacob venía tras de nosotros, convertido en un lobo marron rojizo.

El olor de Renesmee se volvió mas fuerte, pero también se mezclaba con otros, cuatro siendo exactos... Y dos ya los conocía.

Mi mente dejo eso a un lado al verla inconsciente en el suelo, llegue a ella y la tome en mis brazos, estaba bien. Suspire en alivio.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Mis ojos se habían encontrado una vez mas con los de Alec antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Para cuando desperte estaba en los brazos de mi padre. — ¿Papa? — Murmuré mientras abria los ojos, vi como clavaba sus orbes doradas en mi.

— Pequeña... ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto de inmediato, asentí una vez mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho, intentando organizar mi mente, los recuerdos del altercado talandrandome con fuerza, llegamos a la casa y mi papa me dejo en el sofa de la sala.

Mama venía detras de nosotros, Esme salio con un bulto entre sus manos, Rosalie y Emmet se volvieron a nosotros.

— ¡Ness! — Exclamo mi tía, acercandose a mi, paso una mano por mi cabello cariñosamente — ¿Todo bien? — Interrogo, asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla.

Mi abuela entro junto con Jake, que ahora vestía otras ropas. ¿Que había pasado con lo que llevaba antes? Supuse que se había convertido en lobo cuando fueron por mi.

— ¿Cómo...cómo me encontraron? — Pregunte mirandolos a todos, esperando que alguno me respondiera.

Mi mama me contestó. — Alice llamó — Suspire aliviada, le debía la vida a mi tía.

Hablando de ella, entró por la puerta con Jasper pisandole los talones, su cara se relajó de inmediato al verme ahi, se sento a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza. — Me alegro que estes bien, Nessie — Sonreí débilmente y asentí.

Jake estaba en una de las esquinas de la casa, me miraba fijamente lo podía sentir, pero no me atrevía a volverme, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Me había ido para pensar con claridad y lo único que había logrado era que casi me mataran.

Mi papá se aclaro la garganta. — Deberían hablar — Dijo casi obligado, como si no quisiera tener que decir eso. Claro, él sabía de que tenia que hablar con Jacob y dudaba que le gustara un poco. — Alice, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — Pregunto viendola, ella asintió y se levanto.

Lentamente pose mi mirada en Jacob, él camino en silencio hasta la puerta. — ¿Vamos? — Pregunto en tono amable pero apresurado.

Respire profundamente y asentí. — Vamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento mucho que me haya tardado tanto, estoy de vacaciones en una isla y no habia tenido internet D: Pero bueno, aqui esta y ya me pondre a escribir el proximo capitulo que sera sobre la conversacion de Jake y Nessie y las reacciones de Alec cuando regrese a Volterraa, ¿le dira o no a Aro acerca de lo que vio?.<strong>_

_**¡Chicas! Cuando obtenga el tercer review en el capitulo actualizare, asi lo tenga que hacer mañana mismo!**_

_**Asi que dejen revieeeews! :)**_


	6. Dame Una Oportunidad

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Capitulo V — Dame Una Oportunidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob P.O.V<strong>

Esperé a que ella pasara por la puerta antes de ir detrás de ella, traía algo en la mano. Se dirigio en silencio hasta su Volkswagen.

— ¿Vamos a algún lado? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Ella asintió mientras abría la puerta del auto. — Si, no quiero chismosos escuchándonos — Dijo con voz mucho mas alta, me volví, Emmet se dio la vuelta y escuché perfectamente como silbaba inocentemente, reí entre dientes.

Le dí la vuelta a auto y subí junto a ella. Empezó a conducir en silencio.

— ¿Algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir? — Pregunto ella sin quitar la vista del camino. Sabía que me estaba evadiendo y aquello me dolía.

La Push, pensé con nostalgia, aquel lugar hubiese sido perfecto, pero estabamos en la insipida Inglaterra, un lugar que no conocía practicamente. — El que tu quieras, Nessie — Respondí mirandola.

Ella se volvió y vi sus ojos marrones, la confusión los llenaba, pero asintió y suspiro, vi como apretaba las manos en el volante. Un rato después empezo a bajar de velocidad, hasta que se detuvo junto a una plaza, una fuente estaba en medio de estas.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad, y salí, ella nos llevo hasta uno de los bancos. Me dolía verla tan lejos de mi, siempre estabamos abrazados o juntos. Suspiré mientras la observaba, ella tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el banco y mordía su labio inferior, tal como su madre lo hacía tantos años atrás. Reí entre dientes ante el recuerdo.

Ella me miro. — ¿De que te ríes? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Te pareces a tu madre mas de lo que crees — Ella sonrió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurro unos segundos despues. — ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Suspiré, era algo delicado y difícil de explicar, pero tenía que intentarlo. La amaba, y lucharía porque ella también lo hiciera, sin ninguna imprimacion en medio. — Cuando eras pequeña no lo ibas a entender, Nessie, no te podia atar de esa manera.

— ¿Y después, Jake? — Me interrumpió. — Tuvimos tantas ocasiones...

— Tenía miedo, Ness, de que esto pasara — Lo que tantas veces había intentado evitar, que ella se molestara por aquello. Mi silencio no había servido de nada. — Y ahora que paso se que ya no queda nada mas excepto que tu me diga que es lo que quieres — Sus ojos veian directamente lo míos. — Si tu no quieres esto, si tu quieres que me vaya yo lo hare, y no me metere mas en tu vida.

Ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza. — ¡No! — Exclamo, varias personas se volvieron a vernos, nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que quitaras sus miradas de nosotros. — No, Jake, tu viste lo horrible que fueron estos meses... No podríamos estar toda la vida o eternidad así, yo no podría — Dijo suspirando.

Sonreí ampliamente. — Te quiero, Ness, y no es por la imprimación, eres muy especial y te he visto crecer, siempre he estado contigo. Lo único que quiero es que podamos continuar así.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Sus palabras tocaron una fibra sensible dentro de mi, jamás lo habia visto tan serio, tan inmerso en lo que decía. No pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme ante eso.

Él respiró profundamente. — ¿Tu crees que podamos darnos una oportunidad, Ness? — Sus ojos oscuros brillaron, ansioso por la respuesta.

Mordí mi labio, lo quería, y de una forma muy diferente a cualquiera de mi familia. Había estado conmigo demasiado tiempo, una vida sin él se me hacia difícil de imaginar, era una parte de mi y yo de él, lo habia demostrado tantas veces. Quizás por eso lo extrañaba tanto, quizás por eso es que cada vez que lo veia sonreía y me sentía completa.

— Yo también te quiero, Jake — Susurré antes de inclinarme y rozar mis labios con los suyos, pude sentir cuando esbozó una sonrisa. Me abrazó y reí entre dientes. Coloco sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

Y estaba segura de que los míos también.

**Alec P.O.V**

No tardamos en llegar a Volterra, y agradecí profundamente aquello. Me preocupaba que mi hermana si hubiese visto a la híbrida Cullen y no quisiera decirmelo.  
>Felix nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Alze una ceja hacia él, pero fue mi hermana quien hablo. — ¿Y este recibimiento? — Pregunto con su típico tono seco.<p>

El otro vampiro la miró con ojos vacios. Estaba totalmente seguro de que le molestara que una chica tan pequeña como lo era Jane le hablara de esa forma. Pero con ella lo mejor era mantenerse al límite. — Aro quiere saber como les fue.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — Íbamos para allá, no era necesario ningún escolta.

Felix se encogió de hombros. — Órdenes son órdenes — Se limito a decir, dio media vuelta y desaparecio del pasillo. Jane me miro por un segundo antes de empezar a ir hacia donde Aro nos esperaba, la seguí al momento.

Con sus pequeños brazos abrió la inmensa puerta. Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban sentados en sus tronos como siempre.

Aro se levantó con su tipica sonrisa. — Supongo que les fue de maravilla.

Jane sonrió complacida. Claro, mi hermana sabía que ella era su favorita y aquello le encantaba. — Por supuesto, maestro — Incliné mi cabeza en acuerdo.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, me imagino que Heidi tiene algo para ustedes — Supe de inmediato de que hablaba, no tenía particularmente sed, pero nunca estaban de mas.

Jane inclino su cabeza, sus ojos si dejaban ver la sed que tenia. — Maestro — Se despidió, y camino hacia la puerta. Al ver que no la seguía se volvió. — ¿Alec?

¿Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta? Gruñi interiormente. — Voy en un momento, tengo que hablar con Aro un segundo — Dije. Ella alzo una ceja hacia mi, yo nunca le ocultaba nada a ella, y sabía que el secretismo le molestaba. Pero la miré, y ella entendió, queria hablar con él a solas. Reconrosa, estrecho sus ojos hacia mi y salió tirando las puertas detrás de ella.

Me volví hacia Aro, él me miraba con una ceja alzada. — No es necesario leer mentes para saber que se molesto contigo, querido Alec — Murmuro.

Negué con mi cabeza. — Después hablaré con ella — Dije cortante, no me gustaba que ella se pusiera asi conmigo, después de todo Jane era la unica familia que tenía.

— ¿Algo que quieras compartir? — Pregunto Cayo desde su trono.

Asentí y camine hacia Aro, quien tenia una mano hacia mi. La sujeto firmemente con su piel antigua. Sentía como entraba dentro de mi mente, desde que mi melliza y yo habíamos partido hasta que había tenido a Renesmee frente a mi. Tomo cada recuerdo del momento, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

— ¡Impresionante! — Exclamo cuando solto mi mano, me mantuve neutro, esperando ver su reacción. — Magnífico en realidad — Estaba en realidad deleitado, sonreí dentro de mi, sabía que lo estaría.

Aquello llamo la atención de Marco. — ¿Qué has visto, hermano? — Pregunto mirandome a mi.

— A la híbrida Cullen — Declaró con una sonrisa, los dos vampiros se inclinaron en sus tronos.

Sus miradas se clavaron en mi. — ¿La viste? — Pregunto Cayo.

— Si — Respondí. — Estaba con los neófitos que fuimos a buscar. Me imagino que era su próxima presa — Dije encogiendome de hombros.

Aro sonrió con orgullo. — Hiciste bien en evitar que le hicieran algo malo. Carlisle no estaría muy complacido si algo le hubiese pasado a su nieta frente a los ojos de un Vulturi — Alze mis cejas ante la declaración. Había que admitirlo, sus palabras eran en extremo hipócritas, hacia siete años él mismo habian enviado a toda la Guardia Vulturi a acabar con la niña.

— Por supuesto, maestro — Me limite a decir.

Él se acerco a mi y se inclino, hablo en un tono tan bajo que me costo escucharlo. — Y no te fue tan indiferente, me atrevo a decir.

Me aleje de él como si me quemara lo que dijera. Sonreí falsamente. — Se equivoca, maestro — Murmure con tono claro. No me había sido indiferente, pero no de la manera que quizás Aro pensaba. Me había dado curiosidad ver el desarrollo de ella, pero hasta allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de él?

— Lo lamento entonces, Alec — Dijo caminando hacia su trono. — Puedes irte — Declaro y empecé a irme hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de que saliera escuche la voz de Cayo. — Me pregunto cuales seran los dones de la Cullen — Y supe que ese tema no terminaría alli.

**Alice P.O.V**

En mi mente se repetía la vision que había tenido de Renesmee antes de que llamara a Edward para que la buscara.

A Nessie la había salvado nadie menos que Alec Vulturi, y la había visto. Estaba segura de que le iría con la noticia a Aro.

Lo que seguía comiendo mi mente era que él la hubiese salvado y además la hubiese ocultado de su melliza, Jane.

Edward me había llamado y maldije por el descuido, él no debería haber visto esa visión. Bella me había salvado por unas horas, llevandoselo a yo no se a que. Quizás quería distraerlo de que empezara a imaginarse que estaban haciendo Nessie y Jake.

— No estoy imaginando nada malo, Alice — Gruñó él entrando a la sala. Me volví hacia mi hermano, no lo había visto aún. — Tienes cosas que explicarme.

Me encogí de hombros. — Tu viste la visión.

— ¿Y cómo sé que eso fue lo que paso? ¿Que él la salvo?

Fruncí los labios. — La encontraste inconsiente ¿no es así? — Él asintió. — No estaba herida, Edward, y el neófito estaba muerto. Esta claro que Alec la salvo.

Carlisle que estaba pasando por ahí nos observo. — ¿Alec Vulturi? — Asentí. — ¿Que pasa con él? — Pregunto acercandosenos.

Edward le respondió, hablando entre dientes. — Él fue quien salvo a Nessie del neófito.

Nuestro padre alzó las cejas sorprendido. — ¿Él? — Repitió como si le costara creerlo.

Emmet se metió en la conversacion. — Y de seguro le fue con el chisme a Aro y sus secuaces — Dijo de mal humor.

Asenti. — Si, lo hizo.

Edward se alarmo con aquello. — ¿Y bien?

Me encogí de hombros. — Nada, Edward. Solo tienen curiosidad acerca de que si ella tiene algun poder, no están planenando nada. Al menos no lo he visto.

— Fue una mala idea venir tan cerca de ellos — Gruñó el padre de Nessie.

Carlisle negó con su cabeza. — Teníamos que hacerlo, Edward. Además, si ellos no estan planeando nada no hay de que preocuparnos.

A mi lado se puso Jasper, y me abrazó. Recoste mi cabeza en su pecho, porque jamás podria hacerlo en su hombro, era muy alto para mi. — Estare pendiente de eso — Aseguré, mi hermano asintió un poco mas aliviado.

Pero estaba segura de que sabríamos más de los Vulturi. De una forma u otra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que rapidas chicas! Jajajaja, se que todas aman el AlecNessie, pero por ahora habra un poco de Jake/Nessie, por pocos capitulos lo prometo! Gracias por los reviewws.**_

_**Ya saben! 3 reviews y actualizo mas rapido :D:D:D **_

_**Besos niñas!**_


	7. La Misión

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Capitulo VI — La Misión.**

* * *

><p><em>1 Mes después...<em>

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Desperté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras movía mis piernas en la cama emocionada. Podían pensar que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero si, estaba emocionada.

Llevaba un mes saliendo con Jake.

No pudé evitar reír entre dientes ante mi propia ocurriencia. Cuando mis abuelos llevaban cientos de años casados, yo me emocionaba por un simple mes.

No importaba, había sido uno de los mejores meses de mi vida.

Mi padre, a regañadientes, había aceptado disculpar a Jacob por _nuestra_ pelea. Además, Jake había hablado con Sam y le había explicado la situación, había accedido a quedar al mando de la manada por unas semanas más.

En algún momento él tendría que volver a Forks, pero después lidiaría con eso, ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar del tiempo que podría con mi licantropo favorito.

**— **¿Ness? **— **Rosalie llamó desde afuera antes de entrar sin esperar mi respuesta. Teníamos la suficiente confianza para eso.

**— **Hola, Rose **— **Saludé desde la cama.

Me sonrió. **— **El desayuno esta listo, Esme te espera abajo **— **Anunció antes de volver a salir del cuarto.

Ante la mención del desayuno mi estomago gruño, quizás pasar tanto tiempo con Jake estaba haciendo que se me pegaran sus malas costumbres.

Sonreí tontamente al pensar en él antes de levantarme de la cama.

**Alec P.O.V**

Estaba acostado en la cama de mi habitación, con la mirada perdida en el techo de ésta. No era como si fuese a dormir, pero solía acostarme allí y dejar que mi mente se concentrara en cualquiera cosa que pasara por ella.

**— **Alec **— **La voz de Jane me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me senté en la cama, y la observé para que continuara. **— **Aro te esta llamando, quiero hablar contigo _a solas **— **_Sabía perfectamente que a ella no le había gustado para nada lo que había ocurrido un mes antes y que aún seguía un poco molesta por ello. Además, Aro jamás pedía hablar a solas con nosotros, eramos Jane y Alec, jamás ibamos por separado y sabía que a mi hermana eso le molestaba y quizás hasta le dolía.

****— ****No debe ser nada importante, Jane, después yo te contaré **— **Le prometí mientras me paraba junto a ella y besaba su frente. Jane solo me permetía a mi ese tipo de muestras de afección. Su mirada se suavizo pero sabía que seguía molesta. **— **Lo prometo **— **Repetí mirandola a los ojos.

Se cruzó de brazos. **— **Siempre fuimos tu _y _yo, los dos, ¿por qué ahora Aro te quiero solo a ti? **— **Estuve a punto de creer que haría un puchero, pero mi hermana no era ese tipo de persona, o en tal caso, vampiresa.

**— **No lo sé, pero no importa lo que él diga, siempre seremos tu y yo, Jane, no lo olvides **— **Y besé su mejilla, ella asintió a regañadientes y me dejo ir.

En menos de un minuto estaba en la misma sala que Aro. Cayo y Marco estaban en sus tronos, mirandome sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros.

Incliné mi cabeza antes de hablarles. **— **¿Me han llamado? **— **Pregunté con una voz totalmente seria.

Aro sonrió. **— **Si, querido Alec, tenemos una... **— **Dudo la palabra. **— **tarea para ti.

**— **¿Y puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

Él volvio a sonreiír y asintio. **— **Hemos estado pensando acerca de la híbrida Cullen y hemos llegado a una decisión. **— **Llamó mi atención de inmediato. Por supuesto que me había preguntado durante todos esos días que harían los tres maestros Vulturi con ella, desde un principio había estado seguro de que no lo dejarían asi como así. Levanté mis cejas, curioso de lo que diria**.**

****— ****Creemos que lo mejor sería que investiguemos un poco mas acerca de ella y lo que le ha ocurrido en los últimos años.

Aro siguió la idea. **— **¿Y quién mejor que tú, que te has ganado su confianza, para hacerlo?

Lo miré sorprendido. **— **¿Confianza? Maestro, yo no creo que...

Pero me interrumpió. **— **¡No digas tonterías, Alec! **— **Dijo con su tono jovial. **— **La salvaste, eso es mas que suficiente.

**— **¿Quieren que vaya sin Jane no es así? **— **Dije casi con un tono acusador. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, y sentía que traicionaba a mi hermana.

Aro aplaudió y unió sus manos, bajó la cabeza como si en realidad aquello le doliera. **— **Tu debes entender que Jane no es una gran admiradora de los Cullen y temo que pueda perjudicar la mision.

Asentí a regañadientes. Jane no me iba a perdonar haberme mantenido en silencio. **— **Partiré lo mas pronto posible.

Antes de que terminara de volverme, la voz de Cayo resono en la sala. **— **No dejes que te vea.

Ni siquiera asentí, seguí lo que estaba haciendo y salí de la sala. Habría ido a mi habitación a cambiarme antes de irme, pero no quería encontrarme a Jane en ese momento, no podía verle la cara cuando acababa de aceptar una misión a solas, donde a ella no la querían, literalmente.

Negando para mi mismo, empecé mi camino para salir del lugar.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. Correspondí su beso mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

Rió entre dientes sobre mis labios. **— **Te quiero, Nessie **— **Dijo antes de besar mis labios una vez mas y separarse.

Le sonreí ampliamente. **— **Te quiero, Jake **— **Respondí, uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura. Casi solté una carcajada cuando vi el peluche en sus manos. **— **Insisto, se parece a ti.

Jacob suspiró y negó con su cabeza. Levanto el peluche y lo meneo frente a mi. **— **Yo soy un lobo, un depredador. Esto es... muy tierno para mi.

Finalmente, dejé salir la carcajada de mis labios. Estabamos en una feria, las personas iban y venían de un puestro a otro. En uno de los juegos, Jake había ganado el premio por mi, al ver el lobo que ahora estaba en sus manos no pude evitar pensar en él, lo pedí de inmediato.

**— **Para mi, tu eres tierno **— **Le dije con cariño mientras me ponía de puntillas y besaba su mejilla.

Jake alzó una ceja hacia mi. **— **¿Solo allí? **— **Dijo haciendo puchero.

Reí entre dientes. **— **¿Y qué tal aquí? **— **Y moví mis labios hasta los suyos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus labios. Suspire y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

**— **Te quiero, Jake.

**Alec P.O.V**

No me había costado demasiado tiempo regresar a Inglaterra. Para asegurarme de no tener ningún problema en el camino o en Londres, había cazado antes de salir de Volterra. Estaba seguro que mis ojos estaban totalmente rojos.

Ahora estaba en medio de Londres, y no tenía idea de por donde empezar. Imaginé que la casa de los Cullen estaba cerca del bosque donde la había conocido, jamás dejarían ir a su _niña _tan lejos y sola.

Un olor totalmente desagradable y otro conocido llegó a mi sentido del olfato. Miré a mi alrededor, cerca había una especie de feria, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y luces de colores adornaban el lugar. ¿Pero cuántas posibilidades habían de que _ella _estuviese _allí _en _ese_ momento?

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía nada que perder si me acercaba.

Ajusté mi chaqueta negra y dejé que mi cabello casi tapara mis ojos. Maldije, había salido de Volterra sin siquiera un par de lentes de contacto o unas gafas, ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Ahora aparte de que Renesmee no me podía ver, ningún otro humano tampoco.

Los dos olores se incrementaron, arrugue mi nariz. Lo único con lo que podia compararlo era con esa vez que había estado en Forks. Fruncí el ceño, camine un poco mas de cerca, era ese olor, estaba completamente seguro ahora.

Un metamorfo.

Y en mi campo de vista entro ella, ¿que hacía Renesmee Cullen en Londres, Inglaterra con un metamorfo en la noche?

Todo fue claro ante mis propios ojos cuando los vi besandose.

La híbrida Cullen salía con un metamorfo. Y por la forma en la que estaban no era una cita corriente, había algo mas entre ellos dos, algo que a legua se podía mirar.

Y el tan solo verlos hizo que algo se revolviera dentro de mi.

Algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido.

_Celos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento la tardanzaaaa, es que he tenido problemas con el internet ademas de que tenia un serio bloqueo, no sabia que escribir D: Y se que este no es mi mejor capitulo.<em>**

**_Por ahi me dijeron que a alguien no les gustaba los jake/nessie. Si digo la verdad, a mi si me gustan, pero en esta historia no, asi que preferi moverme un poco mas, no tengo la mas minima gana de escribir sobre esa pareja so..._**

**_Muuuchas gracias por los reviews chicas, de verdad_**

**_Ya saben! Reviews para volver a actualizar._**


	8. Prometelo

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Capitulo VII **—** Prometelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec P.O.V<strong>

¿Celos? Todo en mi interior se detuvo por un momento.

¿Desde cuándo yo sentia celos? Suspiré, al parecer desde ese momento. Era extraño, porque en ese instante deseaba tener la libertad que ellos dos tenían. Estaban entre humanos tranquilamente, disfrutando del cariño que, obviamente, se tenían el uno al otro.

Jamás había estado en una relación con nadie, ni en mi vida humana ni en mi existencia como vampiro. Eso no quería decir que nunca me habia _divertido_ con algunas humanas, pero después de disfrutar se habían convertido en la cena, asi que eso no contaba.

No era tonto ni nada eso, por supuesto que Renesmee era bastante atractiva, a pesar de no ser una vampiresa por completo.

Volvieron a besarse, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco y fruncí el ceño.

Al parecer habia descubierto algo nuevo de mi mismo, era masoquista. Porque esa era la única palabra que encontraba a seguir viendolos a pesar de la molestia que le causaba. Quizá un dia de estos le pediría a Jane que usara su don en mi.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Depués de separarnos le sonrei levemente, Jake me devolvió el gesto.

**— **Será mejor que volvamos, no quiero que se preocupen **—** Él asintió y con mi mano entre las suyas, fuimos saliendo de lugar.

Íbamos en silencio, seguia extasiada por todos los colores del lugar.

Tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien tuviese su mirada clavada en mi.

Ya sintiendome incómoda, me volvi. Vi un par de ojos rojos mirandome, pero había sido un microsegundo, estaba casi segura de que lo había imaginado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

**—** ¿Tienes frío? **—** La voz de Jacob me sobresalto.

Lo miré durante un par de segundos antes de responder. **—** No, estoy bien.

**—** ¿Segura? **—** A pesar de tener una expresión amable y paciente, fruncía levemente el ceño.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, no había pasado nada ¿cierto? había sido un borron rojo, de seguro las luces del lugar lo habían provocado. Nadie me estaba observando. **— **Si, Jake, perfecta **— **Mi expresión debio convencerlo, porque me sonrió y seguimos caminando hacia el auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice P.O.V<strong>

Estaba en el centro comercial, paseando tranquilamente, Jasper estaba estacionando el auto, había una oferta en una de las tienda _Victoria Secret's_ y me había adelantado. Conocía el sitio perfectamente, por lo que en un par de minutos estaría allí, yendo a paso humano, claro.

_Reenesmee lloraba desconsoladamente, escuchaba perfectamente los pedidos de sus padres para que los dejara pasar voluntariamente, pero ella se limitaba a gritarles que se fueran._

_**— **Mi culpa, mi culpa. Se fue, y él también, todo es mi culpa, mi culpa **— **Sollozaba con desespero._

_**—** Nessie, por favor, dejanos entrar, por favor, explicanos que paso **—** Muy pocas veces había escuchado a Edward rogando de esa forma._

_Ella tomó una almohada y la apreto contra si. **—** Se fueron, los dos, no están. Es mi culpa, mi culpa **—** Decía hundiendo el rostro en la almohada._

_A Edward no le importó lo que Esme podía decirle acerca de romper la puerta del lugar, empujó con fuerza y abrio la puerta. Detrás de él, Bella jadeó al ver el estado de su hija. **—** Nessie...**—** Susurró antes de ir hasta ella. **—** ¿Qué paso?_

_**—** Se fueron **—** Dijo con la mirada pérdida en las sábanas de la cama._

_Edward se agachó frente a ella. **—** ¿Quiénes?_

_Más lágrimas surcaron su pálido rostro.**—** Alec y Jacob. **—** Sollozó. **—** Y es mi culpa._

**—** ¿Alice? **—** La voz de Jasper me hizo volver a la realidad.

Me costo un poco volver en mi, todo era muy confuso, no entendía nada de eso.

**—** ¿Qué paso? Estas confundida y nerviosa. **—** Dijo mirandome fijamente, preocupado.

No sabía como explicarle la vision que acababa de tener. **—** Vi a Nessie, estaba llorando, decía que se habían ido.

Jasper frunció el ceño. **—** ¿Quiénes?

**—** Jacob y Alec **—** Él frunció aun mas el ceño. **—** Y Alec esta aquí.

**—** ¿Qué hace él aqui? ¿Esta con Jane? ¿Le dijiste a Edward? **— **Pregunto mi esposo rápidamente.

Suspire. **—** Aro lo envió, no esta aquí para hacer daño, tan solo esta rodeando el área. No, al parecer lo enviaron a él solo. Sobre Edward, no, no le he dicho nada, y no lo haré.

**—** Podría ser una trampa. ¿Por qué, qué ocurre?

Mordí mi labio, un mal hábito que había tomado de Bella. **—** Se preocupará y por ahora no es lo mejor, ya tiene suficiente con Ness y Jake, nosotros podemos encargarnos por ahora de saber que trama Alec aquí.

**—** ¿Estás segura de esto?

Asentí firmemente. **—** Si, estoy segura **—** Jasper me observó durante unos segundos. **—** Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a esas ofertas.

* * *

><p><em>1 Semana después...<em>

**Renesmee P.O.V**

**—** Abuela, ¿dónde esta Jake? **—** Pregunté, estaba sola en la casa, sentada en el sillón de la sala y haciendo _zapping_ con el control de la televisión.

Ella se volvió hacia mi y me dio una leve sonrisa. **—** Salio hace rato con Emmet, no dijero a donde iban. **—** Había un poco de recelo en lo que decía, ellos dos juntos parecían un par de niños pequeños, de seguro temía lo que iban a hacer.

Estaba aburrida, que extraño ¿no? **—** Voy a dar una vuelta, estoy aburrida. Me llevo el auto.

**—** Esta bien, linda. Cuidate **— **Se despidió antes de volver su atención a la televisión.

Un minuto después ya estaba en el auto, saliendo a la carretera. Decidí ir al centro comercial, recordando el bolso que había visto unos dias antes, quizá estaba aún ahí y podía comprarlo. Encendí la radio y finalmente encontre un canción, _Paradise _de _Coldplay, _acaba de iniciar, la deje allí y seguí conduciendo.

Media hora después, tenía la bolsa con la cartera que había comprado, y un batido de fresas en mi otra mano, paseaba tranquilamente por el lugar, subí la mirada al techo, ya había anochecido, quizá mis padres ya estaban en casa y con suerte, Jacob también.

Pagué el ticket del estacionamiento y fui hasta el auto, era domingo, por lo que ya mucha gente se había ido, el instituto y el trabajo continuaban mañana.

Abrí la puerta trasera del auto y metí la bolsa, cuando cerré la puerta y me estiré hacia la otra abertura, me di cuenta de que mi camisa había quedado atorada con la puerta. Suspirando con fastidio abrí la puerta y la saque.

**—** Por fin estas sola. **—** Del susto, solté el batido que tenía en la mano, pero la ágil mano del chico lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Me volvi. **—** ¡Alec! **— **Dije sorprendida, tome el batido que me ofrecía con su mano, después frunci el ceño. **—** ¿Qué haces aquí después de que me dejaste tirada en el bosque? **—** Le reclamé, recordando nuestro primer y único encuentro.

Él sonrio incómodo. **—** No te hubiese gustado encontrarte con mi hermana, creeme.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero finalmente le creí. **—** ¿Qué haces por aquí? **—** Pregunté recostandome de la puerta del auto, ya no le tenía miedo como antes, estabamos en un estacionamiento, cada cierto tiempo iban y venían humanos, y por alguna razon, sabía que no me haría daño, ya me había salvado una vez.

**—** En una misión, además, Volterra no queda muy lejos, de vez en cuando vengo para acá **—** Asenti lentamente. **—** ¿Asi qué estas saliendo con el licantropo? **—** La forma en como hablo de Jake sonaba despectiva.

**— **Jacob es un metamorfo, no un licantropo. Y si, si salimos. Pero ¿tu cómo sabes eso?

Se encogió de hombros. **—** Los vi.

Recorde el borrón de ojos rojos en la feria. **—** ¡Eras tu quien nos estaba observando ese día en la feria!

Frunció el ceño. **—** ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

**Alec P.O.V**

Por un momento estuve a punto de que ella descubriera que la había estado observando, practicamente espiando.

**— **¿No eras tu quién estaba en la feria hace una semana? **— **Preguntó suspicazmente. Era mas inocente de lo que había creído, en su lugar, no hubiese dudado ni por un momento que había sido yo quien los había estado espiando, pero preferí tomar ventaja de eso.

Negué con mi cabeza. **—** No, llegue hace un par de días, note tu efluvio y vine. Estas imaginando cosas, Renesmee.

**—** Ness o Nessie **—** Me corrigió al instante. Asentí. **—** ¿Estarás aquí por cuanto tiempo? **—** Preguntó, mas interesada.

Me encogí de hombros. **—** No estoy muy seguro, unos días, me imagino **—** Ella asintió. **—** ¿Puedo pedirte algo? **—** Mi voz se volvio melosa, casi musical, uno de los dotes de los vampiros para atraer humanos, ella me observó.

**—** Claro.

**— **No les digas nada a tu familia **— **Antes de que pudiera reclamarme o interrogarme continúe hablando. **— **Es una misión importante, y realmente preferiría que ellos no se metieran, por el bien de todos. **—** Mentí.

No se si fue la forma en que la mire, si era de verdad muy inocente o me había ganado su confianza. Pero me respondió con una sonrisa. **—** Esta bien.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en mis propios labios. **—** Ya debo irme, _Renesmee. **—** _Si era sincero, lo hice para molestarla, pero también me gustaba mucho mas su nombre completo y no el de un monstruo mitológico.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada pero después sonrió. **—** Fue bueno verte, y no le diré nada a mi familia, te lo prometo.

**— **Gracias. **—** Y antes de que me pudiese detener a mi mismo, me incliné y bese su mejilla. **—** Espero que nos volvamos a ver **— **Susurre en su oído, antes de cerciorarme de que no había ningun humano para irme a velocidad vampírica.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Me quede un par de minutos como una tonta, en blanco, antes de volver al auto. Conducí en silencio hasta la casa, sin siquiera encender la radio. Levanté el escudo en mi mente, tenía que ser cuidadosa con la promesa que le había hecho a Alec.

Al llegar a la casa, vi que solo mis padres habían llegado, imagine que Jake y Emmet habían salido de caceria.

Los saludé con la mano y una sonrisa, y me apresuré a decirle que estaba cansada y me fui a la cama.

Dejando la bolsa en una silla en la esquina, me dejé caer en la cama y mire el techo.

Recordé los ojos rojos de Alec y no pude evitar preguntarme como eran antes de que se convirtiera en vampiro.


	9. Traición y Otro Punto de Vista

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se suponia que todo estaba planeado, que ambos estarian juntos el resto. Pero todo fue diferente, Reneesme se encuentra entre la espada y la pared al ver que se ha enamorado de dos seres distintos. ¿Con quien se quedara? Jacob/Reneesme/Alec.**_

**Capitulo VII **— Traición y Otro Punto De Vista.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alec P.O.V<strong>

Había sido un error, un grandisimo error ese desliz que habia cometido con Renesmee. Ella jamás debió haberme visto, menos hablarme y mucho menos debí decirle que estaba en una mision en la misma ciudad en la que vivían ella y su familia. Golpee con fuerza el basurero que estaba junto a mi, ya me había ido del centro comercial y estaba seguro de que la híbrida habia regresado con los Cullen.

**—** Joder **—** Gruñí. No acostumbraba a maldecir, no era algo propio de mi, pero estaba fuera de mi persona, no era el mismo Alec Vulturi de hacía dos meses, había salvado a una Cullen, la había ocultado de mi hermana, además de que le había mentido y aceptado una misión sin ella; cosas que nunca, unos meses atrás, habría hecho.

Tenía que volver a Volterra y renunciar a la misión, estaba arriesgando mucho por una niña.

Yo seguía siendo un Vulturi, y a los Vulturi no les gusta perder.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Cuando me desperté al dia siguiente, un sentimiento de culpa me llenaba. Nunca en mis ochos años de vida me había sentido así.

Sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Pero los pensamientos que había tenido acerca de Alec hacian que sintiera que traicionaba a Jacob. Lo que me hacía sentir terrible.

Me senté en la cama y oculte mi rostro entre mis manos. Respiré profundamente intentando relajar mi mente.

No lo logré.

Gruñí malhumorada y me paré de la cama, frente al espejo me veía a mi misma mas pálida y mi cabello estaba totalmente enmarañada. Gruñí de nuevo. _Que forma de empezar el día_, pensé de mala gana.

_Toc toc._

**— **¿Quién es? **— **Pero el olor de Jacob me llegaba perfectamente. Era la última persona a la que quería ver en ese momento.

**— **Soy yo, Ness **— **Su tono se escuchaba confundido, yo siempre lo reconocía. **— **¿Te pasa algo? **— **¿Por qué me tenía que conocer tan bien?

Fruncí el ceño observando la puerta cerrada a unos metros de mi. **— **Solo me acabo de despertar. Bajaré en unos minutos.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para él, murmuró un "está bien" y lo escuché bajando las escaleras.

Me miré una vez en el espejo. Bajaría solo un rato y luego volvería a subir, ya vería que inventar, estaba siendo una cobarde, pero sentía que aquello era mas grande que yo. Y lo que mas me angustiaba es que en realidad no había ocurrido nada _malo_.

Para cuando baje, toda mi familia estaba abajo, sonreí ampliamente como cada vez que los veía, pero estaba segura de que más bien pareció una mueca. Fui a la cocina directamente y con desgana empecé a comer lo que la abuela Esme había dejado para mi.

**— **¿Ness? **— **Me volví, Jake estaba recostado del marco de la puerta de la cocina. Lo observé. _No has hecho nada malo, no has hecho nada malo_, creo que eso fue capaz de calmarme porque fui capaz de sonreír. Eso le tranquilizó. **— **Tenemos que hablar.

Su tono me preocupo. ¿De qué me tenia que hablar? ¿Se habría enterado...? ¡No, yo no había hecho nada malo!. Creo que vio mi contrariedad, me apresuré a hablar. **— **¿Qué pasa?

Él suspiró. **— **Sam quiere que regrese a Forks, dice que he pasado demasiado tiempo fuera.

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Jacob se iría? Si era sincera, había dejado de pensar en que en algún momento él tendria que regresar a los Estados Unidos, había estado pensando en muchas otras cosas. Tragué saliva con dificultad. **— **¿Cuándo te irás? **— **Pregunte en un susurro.

Jacob pasó una mano por su cuello. **— **En una semana exactamente.

Algo se encogió dentro de mi, volver a la rutina de estar sin Jacob era algo que ahora me costaba imaginarme, él había estado allí conmigo desde hacía mas de un mes, su presencia alrededor de mi ya era algo cotidiano, tal como había sido cuando vivíamos en Forks.

**— **Está bien **— **Me limité a decir.

**— **¿Segura, Ness? Yo tampoco quiero irme pero...**— **Suspiró, como si buscara las palabras para seguir. **— **Pero tengo responsabilidades en casa.

**— **Si, estoy perfecta **— **Esa debía ser la mentira mas grande que había dicho en mis años de vida. ¿Perfecta? Perfectas debían de estar mis uñas, no la manera en la que me sentía. Aparté el plato del que estaba comiendo. **— **Voy...voy a estar en mi habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta, subí corriendo a mi habitación, sabía que toda mi familia me había observado, pero también estaba segura de que había escuchado toda nuestra conversacion. Bajé mi escudo mental.

_Dejenme sola, por favor. _Le pedí a mi padre antes de volver a cerrar mi mente. Lo último que quería en ese momento era consejos y sermones de que todo estaría bien.

Era una mentira, no iba a estar bien.

**Alec P.O.V**

Había estado dando rondas por toda la ciudad, una gran nube gris estaba sobre el cielo. En cualquier momento llovería.

Como si eso me importara.

Quería regresar a Volterra, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que esperara, que no me fuera aún. Y si algo había aprendido en seguir mis instintos. Porque desde que era un simple humano, había seguido mi instinto de supervivencia, en ese momento, alejarme de todos y ocultar mi don.

Después de que aquello no fuese suficiente, me limité a proteger a mi hermana y a negarnos a cualquier estúpida cura que nuestros padres habían intentado darnos para "arreglarnos".

No había nada que arreglar, tanto Jane como yo habíamos nacido para ser vampiros, para ser una raza superior a la humana.

Y pasó, desde que habíamos sido transformado ambos pertenecimos a la guardia Vulturi, habían sido nuestros mentores, amigos y compañeros.

Y todo lo que estaba pasando con la Cullen hacían que sintiera la traición dentro de mi. Porque sabía que había traicionado a mi hermana, a mis principios, a mis maestros.

Todo por una maldita atracción.

Tenía que solucionarla, tenía que verla, tenía que ser capaz de satisfacer ese impulso de alguna forma. La pregunta era, ¿cómo?. Me quedé pensando por varios minutos, nada llego a mi mente.

Aspiré profundamente, una conocida quemazón invadió mi garganta. Cerré mis ojos mientras movía mi cuello de un lado a otro, sonando mis huesos.

Renesmee Cullen podía esperar unas horas, había necesidades mas importantes que atender ahora.

Después de todo yo era un vampiro. Un vampiro que se alimentaba de sangre humana.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

No salí de mi habitación en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, mis padres habían subido un par de veces. Una de ellas anunciando que saldrían un rato, les había sonreído sinceramente, algo de ellos dos juntos era capaz de tranquilizarme, después de todo, si existían los finales felices.

Rose y Alice también se habían ido, las había escuchado. Y estaba casi segura de que Jake también, pero no estaba interesada en salir de mi habitación y tener que enfrentarme a él. Justo cuando tenía que compartir mas con Jacob, me alejaba de él.

¿Por qué?

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, mi mamá solía hacerlo y aquello me relajaba.

_Toc toc._

**— **Pase **— **Dije sentandome en la cama y colocando las sábanas sobre mis piernas cruzadas. Para mi sorpresa, era mi tío Jasper.

**— **¿Puedo? **— **Preguntó señalando con su mano a la cama.

**— **Claro **— **Murmuré de inmediato. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

Él me miró durante unos segundos. **— **Estás confundida **— **Declaró finalmente. Me sonroje efusivamente, quizá podía ocultar mis pensamientos de mi padre, pero mis emociones nunca habían sido un secreto para mi tío. Aquel día me había sentido molesta, avergonzada, triste... Por supuesto que debía estar contrariado. **— **Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

Intenté explicarme en ese momento. **— **Yo sólo...

Me interrumpió y negó con su cabeza. **— **Sé lo de Alec. **— **Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. **— **Alice ha visto un par de visiones sobre ambos y me lo dijo **— **Hizo una pausa. **— **Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, Nessie. Prometí a Alice no hablar de ello, pero creo que tu sí lo necesitas.

**— **Es cierto **— **Admití. **— **Es extraño, sé que quiero a Jake, además esta lo de la imprimación, pero hay algo sobre _él _que me intriga, me atrae. **— **Sabía que Jasper estaba enviando olas de confianza hacia mi, pero se lo agradecía, no soportaría mas tiempo tener todo aquello dentro de mi.

**— **¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que por el mero hecho de saber que él esta imprimado contigo, tu sientas ese _amor_ hacia Jacob?

Sus palabras me dejaron sin respuesta alguna. Siempre había querido a Jacob, él siempre había estado allí para mi, siempre habia sido _mi _Jacob. Pero mi tío podía tener razón, había empezado a ver a Jacob de otra forma cuando supe lo de la imprimación, antes de eso muy pocas veces lo había imaginado. ¿Quizá todo estaba dentro de mi mente? ¿Era posible que esa necesidad de él tan solo fuese una ilusión?

Jasper continúo. ****—**** No estoy diciendo que no lo quieras, o que él no te quiera a ti. Siempre ha habido esa relación entre ambos, yo la he sentido. Pero he vivido mucho tiempo, Ness, he sentido cosas que jamás como humano había imaginado. La imprimación es una de ellas, ese amor, esa atracción, esa necesidad de otra persona es muy complicada, incluye muchas cosas, emociones, sentimientos, _pensamientos. _Solo imaginate que te digan que estas destinada a estar con una persona, ¿no es como si todo se resolviera ante tus ojos? Él te ama a ti, y tu a él, tu vida queda resuelta frente a ti. ¿Por qué irse por lo difícil? ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que esta escrito y ya?

**— **Jamás lo había visto de esa forma **— **Expresé mis sentimientos.

**— **Casi nadie lo hace, por eso mismo, ¿por qué llevar la contraria? ¿por qué no solo aceptar y dejarse llevar? A nadie le gustaría complicarse buscando a alguien mas, cuando sabe que hay alguien que te ama sin condiciones y que tu también puedes corresponderle. En tu caso, quizá no tuviste que buscar esa complicación, en su lugar, la complicación llegó a ti. Nadie puede asegurarnos que tengamos un destino escrito, tal vez, nosotros mismo lo escribamos. No hay ninguna razón para que te sientas mal, recuerdalo Nessie, no has hecho nada malo.

_Por ahora, _no pude evitar pensar.

Le sonreí mas tranquila de lo que había estado en todo el día. **— **Gracias, tío.

**— **Siempre, pequeña. **— **Se acercó a mi y besó mi cabello. **— **Piensa las cosas antes de actuar. Te ahorrarás muchos problemas, créeme. **— **Sonrío misteriosamente y se fue.

Suspiré, tal vez Jasper tenía razón, nadie había asegurado que hubiese un destino escrito.

Nosotros podíamos hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo deberia dejar de disculparme por los retrasos, creo que ya es algo que no soy capaz de controlar. Inicie un nuevo año escolar y todo, es fuerte, mas de lo que crei, no me queda tiempo ni para sentarme en la computadora. Ademas, un pequeño bloqueo no me dejaba continuar. Pero ahora que he escrito este capitulo, estoy muy orgullosa de él, sobre todo por el final. Yo misma me sorprendo con mis ocurrencias xd.<em>**

_**Se que quiza tarde en terminar la historia, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo, y esto es para largo, Alec y Nessie aun tienen mucho que darnos a todas, y yo lo hare cumplir :D. Vi la primera parte de Amanecer, es excelente, tiene que verla, esta vez se excedieron, en mi opinion, es la mas fiel al libro de todas las que he visto.**_

_**Por favor, dejen review dejenme saber que les parecio, y antes de Navidad prometo que habre subido aunque sea un capitulo. Por favor, dejen revieew no tiene idea de lo bien que me hace sentir eso y a mi inspiracion tambien.**_

_***Suspiro* Ya es medio tarde e ire a dormir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi!**_

_**¡No olviden comentar!**_

_**Besos y cuidense.**_

_**SofiaLugo.**_


	10. Sin Culpa

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Después de la imprimación sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo, ¿pero qué haces cuando llega alguien más? Alguien que esta dispuesto a amarte de la misma manera. ¿Y si nuestro destino no esta escrito aún? Renesmee/Alec.**_

**Capítulo IX **— Sin Culpa.****

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee P.O.V<strong>

_Rojo carmesí._

_Esos ojos rojos como la sangre, me veían fijamente. Yo misma no podía quitar la mirada de ellos, ni siquiera parpadeaba, tan solo me miraban._

_Esos ojos rojos que eran la muestra de la muerte, la misma sangre que antes había corrido por venas humanas ahora brillaba en esas orbes._

_Antes de que lo pudiera evitar, los ojos parpadearon por primera vez, salí del trance, el dueño de las orbes rubíes se lanzó hacia mi, cerré los ojos con temor._

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, me había sentado de golpe en la cama, aferrando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Cerré mis ojos, respirando agitadamente, una de mis manos estaba donde latía mi corazon.

Para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, mi respiración se había normalizado, pero aun sentía la adrenalida corriendo por mis venas. Los ojos que me habían estado atormentado toda la noche, eran los mismo de un vampiro que bebía sangre.

Y al único que había visto tan de cerca, había sido Alec Vulturi.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

Observé por la ventana de mi habitación, apenas se podían ver los primeros rayos de luz en el cielo, estaba amaneciendo. No quería bajar, no quería comida humana, tenía ya bastantes días sin ir a cazar, la quemazón en mi garganta ya empezaba a hacerse notar.

Fui al baño y me puse ropa deportiva. Frente al espejo, recogí mi cabello en una coleta, tomé un papel y una hoja.

_Fui a cazar._

La nota era simple y exacta, mi familia no tendría porque preocuparse de mi. Abrí la ventana y salté lo metros que me separaban del suelo. Sonreí levemente, había ventajas de ser la hija de un vampiro.

Empecé a correr, mis sentidos empezaron a agudizarse, las sensaciones llegaban a mi de formas mucho mas intensas. Me detuve y aspiré profundamente.  
>Ya tenía a mi presa.<p>

Mi parte vampírica se hizo dominante dentro de mi, ahora tan solo era un predador buscando a su presa. Observé al animal, y no tardé demasiado tiempo en lanzarme hacia él. Obviamente, busco pelea, pero mis colmillos fueron a su cuello y los clavé, se quedó inerte en mis brazos.

Para cuando ya estaba terminando, una voz melodiosa hizo que soltara al animal de un golpe.

**— **No entiendo como te gusta eso.

**Alec P.O.V**

Aquella vez no me había costado tanto conseguirla, ya estaba familiarizado con su olor y la busque de inmediato. Su esencia me guió hacia los bosques donde por primera vez la había visto, ahora podía estar seguro de que los Cullen vivían en esa zona.

La vi corriendo hacia su presa, un animal que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Había subido a un árbol y me quedé observandola desde arriba, se me hacía intrigante verla mas como una vampiresa que como una humana. No dudo en acabar con la vida de animal.

Con rapidez y en silencio, me coloqué detras de ella. **— **No entiendo como te gusta eso. **—** Ella se volvió hacia mi en ese instante, sin embargo, yo observaba al animal muerto, se me hacía asqueroso el solo pensar el sabor de él.

Volví mi mirada hacia ella, alcé una ceja, sus ojos se veian distintos, quizá la sangre si hacía algún cambio en ellos, pero seguían teniendo ese tono marrón chocolate. **— **Si no la pruebas, no entenderás. - Respondio ella poniendose de pie, paso su lengua por sus labios, limpiandolos.

Creí que ese gesto acabaría con mi cordura. Aclaré mi garganta. **—** Paso, creo que hay cosas mejores. **—** Su mirada quedo fija en mis ojos, estaba seguro de que veía el tono borgoña que tenían.

Fue su turno para alzar una ceja. **—** Ya veo. **—** Hizo una pausa. **—** ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**—** Paseando, de aquí a allá, no hay mucho que hacer aquí en Londres. **—** Desvié el tema, empecé a moverme por el lugar a paso humano.

**—** ¿Y por que aun no vuelves a Volterra? **— **Me volví hacia ella, tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada. Fruncí los labios, yo mismo me preguntaba eso. Pero por esa razón estaba ahí ¿no?, hallar la forma de deshacerme de lo que sentía sobre ella, fuera lo que fuera.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. - Aún hay cosas que debo resolver.

Se acercó a mi. **—** ¿Que cosas? **—** Preguntó.

**—** La misión, por la que me enviaron aquí. **—** Respondí quedamente, ¿desde cuando ella había tomado la confianza para ser tan cercana a mi?

Sonrió levemente. Algo en ella era diferente, no sabía decir que, pero había algo distinto. **—** ¿Qué misión?

Eso me alertó, ¿le habría contado a su familia y la habían enviado a preguntarme? ¿Eran los perfectos Cullen capaces de hacer aquello? Me costaba creerlo, era algo mas propio de nosotros los Vulturi. **—** No puedo decirte. **—** Retrocedí, debía irme de ahí. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, ella tomó mi muñeca. El calor de su piel llegó a la mía en ese instante, era una calidez casi irreconocible para mi, quedé allí detenido.

**— **¿Por que? **—** Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron levemente, como si le doliera que no le dijera.

_Él me miró durante unos segundos. — Estás confundida — Declaró finalmente. Me sonroje efusivamente, quizá podía ocultar mis pensamientos de mi padre, pero mis emociones nunca habían sido un secreto para mi tío. Aquel día me había sentido molesta, avergonzada, triste... Por supuesto que debía estar contrariado. — Lo que no entiendo es por qué._

_Intenté explicarme en ese momento. — Yo sólo..._

_Me interrumpió y negó con su cabeza. — Sé lo de Alec. — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. — Alice ha visto un par de visiones sobre ambos y me lo dijo — Hizo una pausa. — Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, Nessie. Prometí a Alice no hablar de ello, pero creo que tu sí lo necesitas._

_— Es cierto — Admití. — Es extraño, sé que quiero a Jake, además esta lo de la imprimación, pero hay algo sobre él que me intriga, me atrae. — Sabía que Jasper estaba enviando olas de confianza hacia mi, pero se lo agradecía, no soportaría mas tiempo tener todo aquello dentro de mi._

_— ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que por el mero hecho de saber que él esta imprimado contigo, tu sientas ese amor hacia Jacob?_

_Sus palabras me dejaron sin respuesta alguna. Siempre había querido a Jacob, él siempre había estado allí para mi, siempre habia sido mi Jacob. Pero mi tío podía tener razón, había empezado a ver a Jacob de otra forma cuando supe lo de la imprimación, antes de eso muy pocas veces lo había imaginado. ¿Quizá todo estaba dentro de mi mente? ¿Era posible que esa necesidad de él tan solo fuese una ilusión?_

_Jasper continúo. — No estoy diciendo que no lo quieras, o que él no te quiera a ti. Siempre ha habido esa relación entre ambos, yo la he sentido. Pero he vivido mucho tiempo, Ness, he sentido cosas que jamás como humano había imaginado. La imprimación es una de ellas, ese amor, esa atracción, esa necesidad de otra persona es muy complicada, incluye muchas cosas, emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos. Solo imaginate que te digan que estas destinada a estar con una persona, ¿no es como si todo se resolviera ante tus ojos? Él te ama a ti, y tu a él, tu vida queda resuelta frente a ti. ¿Por qué irse por lo difícil? ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que esta escrito y ya?_

_— Jamás lo había visto de esa forma — Expresé mis sentimientos._

_— Casi nadie lo hace, por eso mismo, ¿por qué llevar la contraria? ¿por qué no solo aceptar y dejarse llevar? A nadie le gustaría complicarse buscando a alguien mas, cuando sabe que hay alguien que te ama sin condiciones y que tu también puedes corresponderle. En tu caso, quizá no tuviste que buscar esa complicación, en su lugar, la complicación llegó a ti. Nadie puede asegurarnos que tengamos un destino escrito, tal vez, nosotros mismo lo escribamos. No hay ninguna razón para que te sientas mal, recuerdalo Nessie, no has hecho nada malo._

Al darse cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, soltó mi muñeca en seguida. Yo me quedé en la misma posición, tan solo observandola.

El color de su rostro había desaparecido, me miraba con los ojos como platos.

Sabía que había pasado, Aro nos había contado, ella había utilizado su don sobre mi. Había sido algo excepcional, sentir todo lo que ella había sentido en ese momento. Llevó su mano a su boca, como si aún no creía lo que había hecho.

**—** Lo siento, yo no quise, por favor, disculpa **—** Empezó a decir, retrocediendo, fue mi turno para acercarme a ella y deternerla, tomé su antebrazo.

**—** ¿Que fue eso? **—** Mi voz sonaba extraña, no la reconocia como mía. **—** ¿Imprimación? ¿Qué significa eso? **—** Había entendido lo suficiente del recuerdo, yo la confundía, la hacía dudar de sus sentimientos por el metamorfo. Y si era sincero conmigo mismo, aquello me gustaba.

Su mano libre la llevó hasta mi mejilla, la posó delicadamente, cerré los ojos ante el tacto.

_**—** Jake, ¿qué es la imprimación? **—** Pregunté ladeando mi cabeza, miraba hacia arriba, Jacob me sacaba mas de dos cabezas, en ese momento tenía la apariencia de una niña de doce años, aunque mi desarrollo mental fuera otra historia._

_Estabamos caminando por La Push, él me miró con las cejas alzadas. **—** ¿Qué es?_

_**—** Si, escuche a Quil hablando de eso, y a Sam también lo he escuchado diciendolo, ¿qué es eso?_

_Él miró hacia las olas que chocaban contra la orilla no muy lejos de mi. **—** Es una cosa de lobos, es el destino eligiendo la persona con quien pasaras tu vida, la mejor persona para ti. Con tan solo observala a los ojos, sabras que es ella, que es la elegida._

_**— ** ¿Tu te has imprimado? **—** Pregunte mirandolo con una sonrisa amplia. Él sonrió levemente y se acercó a mi, habló en mi oreja._

_**—** Eso es un secreto lobuno. **—** Dijo con aire de misterio._

_**—** ¡Jake! **—** Exclamé cuando me levantó sobre su hombro y empezó a llevarme hacia el agua._

Dejó caer su mano, para mi desagrado. Me di cuenta al momento por la forma en que Jacob la había observado, que él si se había imprimado de ella. Apreté mis labios en una línea fina. **—** ¿Asi que lo amas, cierto?

**—** Sí, pero no como él lo describía. No es como yo lo imagine. **—** Dijo francamente, mirando hacia un árbol que estaba junto a ella.

**—** ¿Tienes una complicación no? **—** Sonreí levemente, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de saber si le era indiferente o no.

**—** ¿Y tu una misión, no? **—** Contraatacó ella, mirandome. Me quedé en silencio ante su respuesta. **—** Creí que eramos amigos, Alec. No le diré nada a mi familia, solo quiero saber.

**—** Te diré, si tu prometes responder cualquier pregunta que yo te haga.

Ella alzó una ceja. **—** Solo una.

**—** Es suficiente para mi. **—** Respondí con simpleza.

**—** Dime entonces, ¿qué es lo que en verdad haces aquí en Londres? **— **No perdió ni un segundo.

Me apoyé en uno de los árboles. **—** Primero debes prometer que escucharas lo que diré, no te irás y esperarás a cumplir tu parte del trato.

**—** Lo prometo.

Asentí. **—** Después de la primera vez que nos vimos, los Vulturi se interesaron en ti, en saber en que había sido de ti en estos años. **—** Ella tragó saliva, sabía que no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo, pero ella había querido saber ¿no?. **— **Aprovecharon la confianza que había logrado en ti y me enviaron aquí, a vigilarte, a saber quién eras, en quién te habias convertido, tus virtudes, defectos, gustos. Absolutamente, todo.

La Cullen apretó sus puños con fuerza. **—** ¿Parece que ya conseguiste todo no? **—** Dijo con enfado. **—** ¡Ve y diselo a tus preciados maestros! **—** Exclamó con rabia. Empezó a girarse para irse.

No me inmute. **—** Prometiste algo, Renesmee. **—** Le recordé. Le tomó un par de segundos, pero finalmente se volvió hacia mi.

**—** ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Averiguar algo mas para poder irte sin ningún problema?

Me acerqué a ella. **—** Quizá, un tiempo antes lo habría hecho, pero ahora no puedo. Creo que he visto un lado de ti que me intriga y que en parte no entiendo, por eso no me he ido aún. - Ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. **—** Te haré tan solo una pregunta, y espero tu sinceridad.

Habló en un simple susurro. **—** Esta bien.

**—** ¿Te gusto, Renesmee?

**Renesmee P.O.V**

No sabía que sentir hacia él, si enfado, rabia, decepción, tristeza, alegria. El vampiro me tenía de cabeza. Ya no sabía que pensar tampoco.

Empezó a acercarse a mi, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda dio contra uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban. **—** Te haré tan solo una pregunta, y espero tu sinceridad.

No podía hallar mi voz. **—** Esta bien.

**—** ¿Te gusto, Renesmee? **—** Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado junto a mi cabeza, apoyandose del árbol. Me quedé mirandolo como si estuviese loco, ¿qué Alec Vulturi me gustaba? ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Podía ser aquella la razón por la que me costaba tanto quitarmelo de la mente? ¿Por la qué me hacía sentir tan mal respecto a Jacob?. Se inclino hacia mi, podía ver el rojo de sus ojos perfectamente, justo como en mi sueño. **— **Dime.

Su aliento me embriago, respiré lentamente y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. **—** Si.

**—** Entonces no me sentire culpable al hacer esto.

**— **¿Qué? **—** Pregunte, pero sus fríos labios ya estaba sobre los míos.

Cerré mis ojos instintivamente y suspiré temblorasamente, sus labios eran tan diferentes a los de Jacob, eran fríos no cálidos, eran finos no grandes; una de sus manos se poso en mi mejilla y empezó a delinear mis labios con su lengua, abrí mi boca en ese mismo instante. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me apegaron a él, mis propias manos se despertaron y fueron hasta su cabello marrón, era tan suave como lo había imaginado.

Dejé que me besara como quiso, solo lo seguía, como si tan solo quisiera ver lo que él me podía ofrecer, el mundo que podía tener a su lado. Lentamente se separó de mi, permanecí con mis ojos cerrados, dejé caer mis manos, pero las de él siguieron en mi cintura.

**—** ¿Renesmee? **—** Susurró.

Salí de mi trance, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, se veían mas oscuros, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. **—** ¿Por qué... por qué hiciste eso?

**—** Por la misma razón por la que tu me correspondiste. **— **Entendí de inmediato, yo le había correspondido porque me había gustado, porque él me gustaba, lo que quería decir que...

**—** Alec, tu... tu no deberías...**—** Balbuceé.

**—** ¿No deberías gustarme? Es cierto, no deberías, me meteré en mucho problemas, pero no importa, no ahora.

Negué con mi cabeza. **—** Tu no deberias gustarme, te lo mostré. Jacob y yo...

**—** ¿Destinados? No creo en eso, y si tan destinados estuviesen, debiste haberte separado de mi en el momento en que mis labios tocaron los tuyos, yo jamás debería haberte gustado.

**—** Si tan destinado estuviesemos él no se iría. **— **Susurré con tristeza.

Alec alzó una ceja hacia mi. **— **¿Además se irá? Jasper tiene razón, quizá todo esta dentro de tu mente. **—** Se alejo de mi.

**—** ¿A dónde vas?

Él frunció el ceño. **—** Ni tu ni yo somos libres, tu familia te debe de estar esperando, y a mi en Volterra también me esperan, con noticias además.

**—** ¿Volverás a Italia? **—** Pregunté rápidamente.

**—** No aín.

Mordí mi labio. **—** ¿Y volverás aquí?

Él alzó sus cejas. **—** ¿Quieres que lo haga? **—** Pero una sonrisa pícara se iniciaba en sus labios.

Fui sincera con él. **—** No lo sé.

Se acercó a mi de nuevo. **—** Vendré aquí una hora todas las tardes, si quieres venir, aquí estaré. Pero si no vienes en una semana, así sea para decirme que todo fue un error, regresaré a Volterra, no habrá motivo alguno para permanecer aquí en Londres.

**—** Lo siento, todo esto es un peligro y... **— **Él coloco su fria mano en mi mejilla y negó con su cabeza.

**—** No, en esto entramos ambos, solo piensalo. **—** Se inclinó y rozó con sus labios los míos.

**— **Cuidate, _Renesmee._

En un parpadeo, estaba sola en el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ando apurada. Espero que les haya gustado el capi :D<em>**

_**Sean almas caritativas, solo pido 3 reviews para subir el prox capitulo, que ya esta escrito a la mitad.**_

_**3**_

**_3_**

**_3_**

**_Me fui, besos, cuidense._**

**_SofiaLugo._**


	11. Dispuestos

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Después de la imprimación sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo, ¿pero qué haces cuando llega alguien más? Alguien que esta dispuesto a amarte de la misma manera. ¿Y si nuestro destino no esta escrito aún? Renesmee/Alec.**_

**Capítulo X — Dispuestos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee P.O.V<strong>

No estaba segura de como logré llegar a la casa con tantas cosas en mi mente. Llegué a la puerta, podiía haber saltado desde mi ventana, pero subirla era una historia totalmente distinta. Ya había amanecido, y el sol estaba ya en lo alto del cielo, cubierto por las cotidianas nubes.

Respiré profundamente para calmarme y entre, mi escudo estaba levantado y mi padre no podría leer mis pensamientos. Sonreí lo mas sinceramente que pude.

No me salió muy bien.

Mis padres me observaron desde el sillón en el que estaban ambos acostados. — ¿Por qué te fuiste sin ninguno de nosotros? — Pregunto mi papá cuando me senté junto a ellos.

Me encogí de hombros, como si fuese indiferente. Se quedó observandome, como si esperara que bajara mi escudo para él, para su decepción, negué con mi cabeza.

Escuché a Jacob bajando las escaleras, todo mi cuerpo se tenso.

La realidad me chocó.

Había besado a un vampiro cuando se suponía que estaba enamorada de Jacob. Y me había gustado, me había gustado tanto o quizá más que los labios del lobo. Sabía que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Alec y aquello no me gustaba, sería meterme en muchos problemas.

Como en lo que se había metido mi madre al enamorarse de un vampiro.

¿Cuántas cosas no le habían pasado antes de poder ser feliz con él?

No me sentía preparada para pasar por aquello. Menos cuando era un lobo, al chico que conocía desde el dia que nací, al chico que siempre había estado allí como mi amigo, mi hermano, mi novio. Y cuando del otro lado, estaba un vampiro que no conocía hacia mas de un par de meses, que años atrás había sido parte de la guardia que me quería asesinar, al que habían enviado a espiarme.

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme por todo aquello.

Jacob me sonrió ampliamente y le di una pequeña sonrisa, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, había notado mi sequedad.

Me dio la excusa perfecta para irme. — Me duele la cabeza, subiré un rato.

— ¿Estás bien, Ness? — Me giré, mi abuelo Carlisle me observaba, vi al médico dentro de él de inmediato.

— Si, solo descansare un poco, no dormí bien. — Me apresure a la escaleras para evitar otro interrogatorio, por el rabillo del ojo supe que Jasper y Alice me veían, preocupados, pero no por el dolor de cabeza exactamente.

Casi me detuve en la escalera por el pensamiento que me chocó. Alice... Ella debía haber visto todo aquello venir, sabía todo lo que me pasaba y quizá lo que estaba por suceder. Clavé mis ojos marrones en los dorados de ella.

Asintió imperceptiblemente. —_ Luego hablamos_ — Dijo moviendo sus labios sin decir una sola palabra.

Practicamente corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

¡Pero incluso eso lo escucharían todos los de la casa! Deseé como nunca no ser parte de nada de esto, sin imprimación, sin vampiros, sin metamorfos.  
>Desee como nunca ser una humana sencilla y corriente.<p>

Respiré temblorosamente y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían correr sin obstáculos. Apreté los ojos y suspiré.

Me sentía entre la espada en la pared.

**Jacob P.O.V**

La observé acostada con sus padres, la vi incómoda, incluso rígida. Intenté sonreirle, pero su respuesta fue muy vaga.

Después de que dijera que se sentía mal, practicamente huyo a su habitación. Me quedé observando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

— Si quieres, habla con ella. — La voz de Edward me hizo girarme, puse los ojos en blanco al recordar que leía todos mis pensamientos, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa?

Para mi pesar, negó con su cabeza. — No, tiene días sin dejarme leer sus pensamientos.

Detrás de ellos, Alice bufó. — Tiene derecho a tener privacidad.

Bells intervinó, se volvió hacia su cuñada. — ¿Privacidad? ¿Pasará algo Alice?

La vampiresa negó con su cabeza. — No, pero sigue siendo una adolescente con un papa que lee mentes. — Vi como Edward le daba su típica sonrisa torcida.

Suspiré. — Iré a hablar con ella. — Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

_Toc toc._

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Di un respingo cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta.

— ¿Nessie?

Era Jacob.

No sabía que hacer, si maldecir mi mala suerte o golpear mi cabeza contra la pared. Pasé mis dedos por mis ojos, despejandome.

— Pasa, Jake.

Entró y cerró la puerta detras de él. — ¿Aún te sientes mal? — Preguntó, y en mi mente lo hizo casi con inocencia.

Hice una mueca con mis labios. — Algo.

Se sentó en la cama junto a mi. — ¿Cuál es el problema? No te creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

¿Mi problema? Pense con ironía dentro de mi, que mientras tu te preocupas por mi yo solo puedo pensar en Alec. — Es eso, Jake, de verdad.

Él negó con su cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que conocerme tanto? — Ness. — Hizo una pausa. — ¿Tu... tu no estás así por que me voy, o si?

Sabía que me culparía por lo que haría, que era lo peor que podía hacer, pero no soportaba mas ese tema de conversación. — Yo... Jake, ya me había acostumbrado a tu presencia, no quiero que te vayas. — Y me lancé a sus brazos. El se vio sorprendido por mi "arrebato" pero me abrazó de inmediato.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. De alguna manera, lo que había dicho era en parte cierto, aún me gustaba su calidez, su presencia, él. Pasara lo que pasara, Jacob era parte de mi vida.

El problema era que, ahora Alec también era parte de mi vida. Y no entendía como exactamente había ocurrido eso.

Me separó de sus brazos y tomo su rostros en sus manos.— Ness, te prometo que volveré, o quizá tu puedas ir a Forks, sé que quieres ir.

Esa era la absoluta verdad. En silencio, deseaba con todo el corazón volver a Estados Unidos, y soñaba con que se hiciera realidad.

— Esta bien, Jake.

Se acercó a mi y beso mi frente. — Te quiero, Ness.

— Yo también, Jake.

Dentro de mi, lo sentí, sentí que lo quería. Pero a la vez, sabía que le mentía, que le traicionaba.

Y sobre todas las cosas, me traicionaba a mi misma.

**Alec P.O.V**

Apenas vi a Renesmee desaparecer del bosque, yo tomé la direccion contraria, los árboles se veían como borrones a mis lados, no me concentraba demasiado en lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Le gustaba a Renesmee Cullen.

Una sonrisa sincera se posó en mis labios. Yo, un Vulturi, le gustaba.

_Ring ring._

Me detuve de golpe, alarmado por el sonido.

Un momento después, recorde el móvil que llevaba desde que me había ido de Volterra, había sonado tan solo una ocasión, había sido Heidi para averiguar que hubiese llegado.

Como si necesitara de niñeras.

Lo tomé. — ¿Hola?

— ¡Alec!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Esa voz, mierda, era Jane. No había sabido nada de mi hermana en dos meses. — Hola, Jane.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has vuelto? — No era su tono indiferente y suave, no, estaba histérica.

— Estoy en una misión, Jane. — Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible.

— ¿Desde hace dos meses? — Gritó ella desde el otro lado del móvil. — Alec, desapareciste sin siquiera despedirte y han pasado dos meses desde que supe algo sobre ti.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello. — Jane, volveré dentro de poco tiempo, lo prometo.

— No quiero ninguna de tus promesas, Alec, quiero que regreses.

Podía ver a mi hermana con la mirada herida. Yo era el único capaz de hacerla sentir así, y ahora me sentía mal por ello. — Volveré pronto, ya me debo ir.

— ¡No, Alec...! — Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, cerré la llamada.

En un ataque de rabia, lancé el móvil contra un árbol, se hizo trizas en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¿Renesmee me aceptaba y éramos felices para siempre? ¿En qué cuento vivía? Seguía siendo un Vulturi, tenía una hermana que esperaba por mi regreso, al igual que mis maestros con noticias.

Quería volver a lanzar el movil.

No podía quedarme mas de una semana, tenía que regresar, así fuese por ultima vez. Ahora, después de que Renesmee me hubiese correspondido, sabía que no era una simple atracción, otro tipo de sentimientos empezaban a atarme a ella. No estaba seguro de ello, no era una criatura creada para amar, no sabía hacerlo, y no quería equivocarme, echar a perder todo lo que había logrado por siglos.

Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a mi mente, y no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo, pero por Renesmee estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Jacob me había dejado un rato después, alegué que quería descansar, más tarde, escuché que mi madre y él iban a salir, después de escuchar el auto irse, bajé de inmediato por las escaleras. Jasper estaba con mi padre jugando ajedrez, lo miré un momento.

— Alice esta en la cocina. — Asentí y fui allí de inmediato.

Estaba sentada en la encimera con Esme, Rosalie y Emmet. — Alice. — La llamé.

Ella se bajó de inmediato. — Sabía que ya vendrías. Vamos. — Sin saber de que hablaba la seguí, cuando regresamos a la sala, mi papá se quedo mirandome.

— ¿Ya te sientes bien? — Desvió la mirada a mi tía, estaba segura de que trataba de leer sus pensamientos, Alice los cubría muy bien porque él frunció el ceño antes de mirarme de nuevo.

— Si, saldré con Alice. — Corrí a la puerta antes de que pudiese preguntarme algo más. Mi tía ya estaba en su nuevo Porsche amarillo. Apenas entré, ella arrancó el motor.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en mis manos. — No puedo, esto es demasiado. — Murmuré para mi misma.

La fría mano de mi tía se colocó en mi hombro. — Tranquila, Renesmee, todo se solucionará.

— Alguien saldrá herido, así sea Jacob, Alec o yo. Alguien lo hará. ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa imprimación? ¿Por qué teníamos que venir a Londres? — Conteste cuando levanté la mirada, Alice me miraba maternalmente.

— ¿Los quieres a ambos, cierto?

Me quedé en silencio, quería a Jacob, eso era seguro, ¿pero podía querer a Alec? Lo había visto tan solo unas cuantas veces, me intrigaba e impresionaba ¿pero era mas que una atracción? ¿lo quería de verdad? — Quiero a Jacob. — Empecé. — Pero Alec... ¿es posible quererlo tan rapido, tan espontáneamente?

Ella frunció los labios. — Eso es algo que Jasper podría contestar, no yo. Pero si sigues así, tu futuro estara muy ligado con él, cada vez mis visiones sobre ti son más claras...— Sabía lo que significaba aquello, entre mas nítidas y claras eran, más me alejaba de Jacob.

Volví a dejar caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. — No sé que hacer, Alice, no sé que maldita cosa hacer. — Exclamé con impotencia. — Esto es mas grande que yo. Estoy engañando a Jake, Alec esta esperando por mi, y yo no tengo idea de qué hacer.

— ¿Alec te quiere, Ness?

Desvié la mirada a la ventanilla del auto. — Me gustaría creer eso. — Susurré con sinceridad, pero estaba segura de que ella había oído perfectamente.

Volvió a acariciar mi hombro. — ¿Crees querer a Jacob como algo más que un amigo por la imprimación o porque de verdad lo quieres?

Apreté mis labios en una fina línea. — Por la imprimación — Dije con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y a Alec?

— Porque lo quiero. — Las palabra salieron de mi boca antes de que lo pensara, ¿de verdad lo quería? Había algo en él que me gustaba, me encantaba, ese aire de misterio, de sutileza, como si cada día pudiese descubrir algo nuevo de él me atraía de una forma inimaginable.

— Sigue siendo un Vulturi, Ness. Si lo eliges, ¿entiendes que no será fácil, cierto?

Inspiré profundamente. — Lo sé, lo sé, nada sera igual que antes si lo elijo a él.

— ¿Y aún asi estás dispuesta?

La miré a los ojos. — Lo estoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Sabian que son las mejores? ¿No? Bueno, pues sepanlo. Gracias a TODAS por sus reviews, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me han hecho.<strong>_

_**Sobre el capitulo, bueno, se que ya habian llegado a algo y eso, pero no viven en un cuento de hadas, los dos tienen responsabilidades y lugares a los que pertenecen, por eso Jane y Jacob vuelven a intervenir, ambos van a tener bastante importancia mas adelante.**_

_**Estoy emocionada por todo lo que tengo preparado para la historia, y espero de corazon que les guste.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias por los review y se que pueden darme otros 3 review para actualizar, mis amores3**_

_**Cuidense y disfruten mucho de estas vacaciones.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**SofiaLugo.**_


	12. La Misma Trampa De Siempre

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Después de la imprimación sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo, ¿pero qué haces cuando llega alguien más? Alguien que esta dispuesto a amarte de la misma manera. ¿Y si nuestro destino no esta escrito aún? Renesmee/Alec.**_

**Capítulo XI — La Misma Trampa De Siempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec P.O.V<strong>

Habían pasado dos dias, fielmente, cumplí mi promesa, cada tarde había estado allí esperándola, incluso hasta tres horas, y ella nunca apareció.

Mis esperanzas empezaban a disminuirse. Además, de que mi rabia se aumentaba, estaba tan seguro de que ella iría, de que estaba confundida, que cada vez dudaba más de sus sentimientos por el metamorfo.

Justo cuando pensaba que la tenía en mis manos, ella me evitaba o ya no quería nada conmigo, no sabía exactamente que era.

Pero le había prometido siete días de mi presencia, y lo cumpliría, asi fuese lo último que haría por ella.

Suspirando, me senté en la misma roca de siempre.

Esperaría por ella.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Los últimos dos días habian sido quizá los más complicados que recordaba. Ahora que se iba, Jacob estaba dispuesto a pasar cada segundo del día conmigo, después del arrebato falso que había tenido, no se despegaba de mi.

Al parecer ya conocía Londres de punta a punta, siempre tenía un lugar nuevo al que llevarme.

Lo peor era que lo disfrutaba, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero a pesar de mi felicidad, había algo allí en mi mente que no me dejaba tranquila.

Alec.

Ya iban dos días dejandolo plantado, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que explicarle las cosas.

Que quizá lo quería, que estaba sintiendo cosas con él. Pero Alice también tenía razón, él era un Vulturi, uno de los miembros más importantes, necesitaba estar segura de que estaba dispuesto de dejar esas cosas por mi.

Que podíamos estar juntos.

Y me mataba la ansiedad, saber que lo tenía tan cerca y que no podía estar con él.

Estaba a punto de atardecer cuando llegamos a la casa.

Quizá aún podía verlo, quizá podía alcanzarlo.

— Me divertí mucho hoy, Nessie. — La voz de Jacob me hizo girarme, me sonreía radiantemente.

Le sonreí también. — Yo igual, Jake. — Dije dejandole que tomara mi mano y entraramos a la casa.

Observé el reloj de pared que tenía mi abuela Esme, eran las cinco y treinta. Podía ir un segundo, pero tenía que deshacerme de Jake. Podía pedirle ayuda a Alice, pero mi padre estaba allí, lo sabría de inmediato.

La única que podía ayudarme era mi madre, y no estaba segura de ello.

¿Podría ella aceptar a Alec después de todo lo que los Vulturi la habían hecho pasar? Suspiré con rabia, en ese momento también quería leer mentes.

Tenía que arriesgarme, la necesitaba, ahora, ni Alice o Jasper podían ayudarme, necesitaba a mi mamá. Mi padre estaba hablando con Carlisle, aproveché la oportunidad.

— Hola, Ness, ¿te divertiste? — Preguntó sonriendo, le sonreí antes de sentarme junto a ella. Mirandola nerviosamente, toque su mano.

Le mostré cada pensamiento, cada sensación, cada recuerdo, cada momento. Las conversaciones con Alec, con Jasper y con Alice. Le mostré todas y cada una de las cosas que me pasaban en ese momento.

Cuando detuve mi don, ella se quedó observandome, veía en sus ojos que apenas podía aceptar lo que le había mostrado. Tomé su mano de nuevo.

_— Necesito verlo, por favor, ayúdame, te prometo explicarte todo_. — Le pedí, en sus ojos podía ver reflejados los míos propios.

Con dificultad, asintió. — Luego hablaremos de esto, Ness, es serio. — Dijo antes de levantarse e ir hasta Jacob.

Subí a mi habitación, dejé la cartera y abrí la ventana. Sin mirar atrás, salté.

**Alec P.O.V**

Sobre mi, el cielo ya empezaba a tornarse de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Suspiré, otra tarde más y ella no había aparecido.

La decepción ya me llenaba.

Quizá lo mejor era que regresara a Volterra y olvidara todo aquello. Quizá eso era lo mejor.

Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no, que esperara un poco más. Y de nuevo, preferí seguir mis instintos.

— Pero quizá mañana no los quiera seguir. — Murmuré para mi mismo mientras me ponía de pie, dejé caer la flor que había hallado y había estado rompiendo todo ese rato.

La noche empezaba a caer, y yo debía desaparecer de ahí, como lo había hecho en las últimas tres veces.

Suspiré. — No me falles, Renesmee, no ahora.

Dando una última mirada al bosque, empecé a correr fuera de ahí.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Era tarde, lo sabía, lo más seguro es que no lo consiguiera, pero aún tenía la esperanza de hacerlo.

Aceleré mi velocidad.

Para cuando llegué a nuestro lugar de encuentro, ya era de noche.

Negué con mi cabeza, había llegado tarde, él no estaba. Cerca de una roca, estaba una flor rosa hecha pedazos.

Él había estado allí, estaba segura de ello.

Y yo le había fallado de nuevo. Sabiendo que no había nada mas que hacer en ese lugar, tomé el mismo camino y desaparecí de allí.

**Bella P.O.V**

Distraje a Jacob lo suficiente como para que no la fuera a buscar, solo esperaba que hiciera el intento de entrar por la ventana de nuevo y no por la puerta principal.

Cuando la vi bajando las escaleras, solté el aire, aliviada. Después de dejarla ir empecé a debatirme en si había hecho bien, la había dejado ir para encontrarse _a solas _con un Vulturi.

Ahora tenía que conseguir llevarmela para hablarle.

¿Alec?

En mi vida lo habría imaginado, le sonreí a Jake y me levanté.

— Ness. — La llamé. — ¿Vienes? — Le pregunté mirándola.

— ¿A donde van? — Preguntó Edward, ambas lo observamos, él estaba sentado en un banco frente al piano, tocando la nana de Esme.

Lo miré e intenté mentir lo mejor que pude. — Necesito hablar con Ness. — Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Renesmee intervino.

— Cosas de chicas, venimos en un rato. — Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la puerta, corrimos en silencio hasta estar una distancia considerabla de la casa.

Cuando se detuvo, me observó. Alcé una ceja hacia ella. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Suspiró. — Los últimos dos meses de mi vida.

Si era sincera, me sentía algo herida, ¿por qué no me había contado nada de eso? Bien, era una locura, pero después de todo yo era su madre, esperaba un poco más.

Esa vez suspire yo. — ¿Y qué hay de Jake? Creí que lo querías.

— Lo quiero. — Dijo de inmediato. — Pero yo... no lo sé, no lo siento correcto, no con él.

— ¿Y con...? — Dudé anted de continuar. — ¿...Alec si?

Sin pensarlo, ella contestó. — Sí.

— ¿Qué ocurrio hoy? ¿Lo viste?

Negó con su cabeza. — No, fui muy tarde, quizá ya mañana no vuelva...

— Te prometió que lo haría, estoy segura de que un día más no le matará.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. — Ness, ¿estás segura de esto? Quizá es sólo eso, una atracción. ¿Qué hay de la imprimación?

— Me siento obligada por ella, que todo lo que siento por Jake es falso. Con Alec no, no hay nada de por medio, es algo que me _nace_.

Acaricié su cabello. — Quiero que hagas lo correcto, pequeña. No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

— ¿Crees que me esté equivocando con Alec? — Preguntó, recordé a la misma niña que había cargado durante tan poco tiempo, cuando sus rizos apenas rozaban sus hombros y sus mejillas eran redondas por completo.

— El Alec que yo conocí es un Vulturi a todo dar, Renesmee, el arma más letal de un ejército, él fue uno de los que intento matarnos, tanto a ti como a mi. — Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho. — Pero el Alec que tu me muestras es diferente, es más humano, le importas, parece estar dispuesto a cambiar por ti.

Mi hija negó con su cabeza. — No le pido que cambie, solo quiero... quiero poder estar con él. Ayúdame, mamá.

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla. — Pequeña, no importa lo que yo te diga, estoy segura de que no te hará cambiar de opinión. En mi, jamás funcionó. Pasé por muchas cosas con tu padre, pero somos felices, y quiero eso para ti, sin importar si es Jacob o Alec.

— ¿De verdad?

— A pesar de que Jake es mi mejor amigo y me encantaría que estuviesen juntos, es tu decisión, no te puedo obligar a amar alguien. Solo quiero que no sufras, que no te arrepientas de la opción que tomes.

Se abrazó a mi. — No lo haré, mamá, te lo prometo.

Besé su frente. — Eso espero.

Así era, ponía toda mi confianza en las manos de mi hija, estaba dispuesta a que me demostrara que Alec Vulturi no era un asesino.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Al día siguiente, debía admitir que me sentía más tranquila, el apoyo de mi madre le traía paz a mi mente. Esa tarde, conseguí escaparme sin que nadie me viera. Corrí hasta el bosque, la ansiedad era ya inaguantable dentro de mi.

Para cuando llegué, lo vi allí, una sonrisa se posó en mis labios. — Alec.

Él me miró con sus ojos borgoña. — Viniste. — Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus finos labios.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Lamento haber tardado tanto yo...

Negó con su cabeza de inmediato. — No, no me expliques nada, prefiero no saberlo.

Suspiré y asentí. — Alec, necesito que hablemos.

**Alec P.O.V**

Asentí hacia ella en silencio, esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi, Alec? — Preguntó.

La pregunta me sorprendió, era_ bastante_ directa, más de lo que habría imaginado. — ¿Lo que siento por ti?

— Si.

Ni para mi mismo tenía una respuesta para aquello. — Me gustas ¿eso lo sabes no? — Ella asintió, pero estaba seguro de que esperaba más. — Renesmee, hay cosas que tu me haces sentir que en todos los siglos de vida que llevo jamás había sentido, el problema es que, no estoy seguro de esto, si vale la pena dejarlo todo por ello.

— Yo estoy dispuesta. — Dijo con seguridad.

Me acerqué a ella, estaba a centímetros de ella. — ¿Estas dispuesta a cambiar todo por mi, un Vulturi, alguien que no esta seguro de lo que siente?

Miró directamente a mis ojos. — Sí.

Dejando todo lo que me habían enseñando como vampiro alguna vez, el resentimiento que pude haber sentido por los Cullen en algún momento, me incliné hacia ella. —Entonces yo también.

Antes de que rozara sus labios, un simple susurro salió de su boca. — Te quiero.

_Crack._

Nos separamos de inmediato. A unos metros de nosotros, el metaformo nos estaba observando.

— ¿Volví a caer, cierto?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chan chan. Ayyy lo siento, no pude evitar el suspenso, me encanta un drama. Ando muy feliz :D y compartí mi felicidad dejandoles un capi nuevo jajajajaja. <em>**

**_Amores, corazones, hermosas, ¿me quieren ayudar a llegar a los 40 reviews? ¿Quieren? ¿Si? Yo se que quieren, ustedes son fantasticas._**

**_A Serena Princesita Hale: La idea que me diste de Rose y Em fue genial y de verdad que la usare, pero jeje, tenme paciencia, ya llevaba dos capitulos escritos y no me veo psicologicamente preparada para cambiarlos de nuevo, pero ya lo tenia pensado. Gracias por la idea :*_**

**_A las demas, gracias por los reviews y por siempre estar aqui._**

**_AYUDENME A LOS 40 SIIIIII? *niña pequeña* Jajajajaja._**

**_Besos, lindas._**

**_SofiaLugo._**


	13. Sola

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Después de la imprimación sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo, ¿pero qué haces cuando llega alguien más? Alguien que esta dispuesto a amarte de la misma manera. ¿Y si nuestro destino no esta escrito aún? Renesmee/Alec.**_

**Capítulo XII — Sola**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob P.O.V<strong>

Estaba en la sala cuando la vi salir por la puerta principal, me levante y la seguí, creyendo que iría a su auto, estaba dispuesto a acompañarle. Pero paso el auto de lado, y se interno en el bosque. Me detuve y espere que saliera, no lo hizo.

Frunciendo el ceño, empecé a correr e internarme en el bosque, su esencia era bastante clara, no me costó trabajo seguirla. Unos minutos después de ir corriendo, otra esencia llego a mi sentido del olfato, un horrendo olor dulzón.

Un vampiro.

Aceleré la velocidad, hasta llegar. Lo que vi marco todas las decisiones que tomaría en mi futuro.

Allí estaba Ness, la hibrida que tanto amaba, con otro, con un vampiro con ojos rojos, con un asesino.

— Te quiero. — Le escuche susurrarle, como tantas veces me lo había dicho a mí, el chupasangre estaba a milímetros de sus labios.

_Crack._

Había pisado una rama seca, ellos se separaron de inmediato. Los vi, la rabia empezaba a llenarme, la furia corría por mis venas, empecé a respirar con agitación, estaba a punto de transformarme. — ¿Volví a caer, cierto? — Dije entre dientes.

— Jake... — Murmuro ella como si no pudiese creer lo que sus ojos veían. — Puedo explicarlo, Jacob, por favor.

Bufe, mi respiración iba agitándose aun mas. — ¿Explicar qué? ¿No quería hacerlo, te quiero a ti? — Me burle. Sentí como los ojos rojos del vampiro se estrechaban ante mí, con odio. — ¿Un vampiro, eh? ¿No fui suficiente para ti?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentí dolor, porque yo _si_ la amaba — Jake, por favor...

— Eres una mentirosa. — Le acuse mientras empezaba a retroceder.

— Jacob, espera.

El conocido temblor lleno mis huesos, di un par de pasos más hacia atrás y empecé a correr de nuevo por el bosque, sentí la ropa rasgarse mientras el pelaje marrón rojizo llenaba mi cuerpo.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, él nos había visto, todo lo que había querido evitar sucedía frente a mis ojos.

— ¡Jacob! — Le grite cuando se transformo y empezó a correr. — ¡Jake! — Exclame de nuevo mientras empezaba a correr detrás de él.

Sentía a Alec ir justo tras mío, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de todo lo que había pasado ¿le decía que le quería pero le pedía a Jacob quedarse? Era una maldita hipócrita.

Apenas podía verlo debido a todos los arboles que nos rodeaban. — ¡Jacob! — Llame de nuevo, él nunca se detuvo.

Podía ya ver las luces de la casa, estábamos acercándonos. Para cuando llegamos, Jacob ya la había pasado. — ¡Jacob, detente! — Le grite de nuevo. — ¡JAKE!

Estuve a punto de seguirle cuando un par de brazos me detuvieron. — Nessie. — Era la voz de mi papa, tenía sus dos brazos sosteniéndome, sin dejarme ir.

— Jacob...

— No quiere que le sigas.

Me volví hacia él, podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, sus orbes doradas me miraban, sin embargo no podía descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

— ¿Que está pasando? — La voz de Rosalie nos hizo romper el contacto visual, estaba saliendo de la casa. — ¿El perro se fue? — Su vista se poso en Alec, que se había quedado rezagado. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Y qué hace él aquí?

Los brazos de mi papa me libraron, aun así, me quede estática en mi lugar, toda las miradas de mis familiares y Alec estaban sobre mí.

Mis abuelos también salieron de la casa. Su mirada se poso en el Vulturi. — Alec. — Saludo mientras asentía.

Él le devolvió el gesto. — Carlisle. — Su tono era bastante respetuoso, ellos ya se conocían, estaba segura de ello, en el tiempo que mi abuelo había estado con los Vulturi, Alec ya debía ser parte de la guardia. ¿Cuántos años podía tener? — ¿Aro te envió?

**Alec P.O.V**

Me sentí aliviado cuando Carlisle salió de la casa, allí con todo el clan Cullen me sentía en una clara desventaja, sobre todo estando Bella allí, con su escudo mental.

— Si. — Respondí con sinceridad.

Se acerco a mí, imperturbable como siempre. — ¿Hace cuanto?

— Unos dos meses.

Frunció levemente el ceño, pude escuchar el gruñido de uno de los otros vampiros, no estaba seguro de cual. — ¿Que es lo que quieren?

Esa vez, negué con mi cabeza. — No es lo que Aro, Marco o Cayo quieran, es lo que yo quiero. — Conteste de nuevo con honestidad.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Carlisle, ¿a quién no lo haría? — ¿Que deseas entonces?

— Hablar con Renesmee. — Desvié mi mirada hacia ella, parecía seguir en ese estado de incredulidad, había dejado de llorar, pero sus mejillas estaban empapadas, y sus ojos hinchados.

Carlisle observo a su _hijo_. — ¿Edward?

Sentí la taladrante mirada del vampiro sobre mí. _No le hare daño, lo juro. _Pensé observándolo a los ojos. — Esta bien, pero no se alejen demasiado. Si tramas algo, Alice lo sabrá. — Cerca de él, la vampiresa pequeña y castaña asintió.

Observe a Renesmee de nuevo, estire una mano hacia ella. Salió de su estado catatónico y camino a paso humano hasta llegar a mí, la tomo sin dudar. La lleve de nuevo al bosque, nos detuvimos un par de minutos después.

— Regresare a Volterra. — Le dije observándola.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto ella mirándome como si estuviese loco.

Asentí. — Debo regresar, ya estoy levantando sospechas, Renesmee.

Me miro con ojos heridos. — ¿Y solo así? ¿Te irás y ya?

La mire un momento antes de sonreír levemente. — Volveré.

— No entiendo, Alec. — Murmuro ella con frustración.

Me acerque a ella y coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. — Necesito ver como están las cosas, necesito ver a mi hermana. — Jane... A pesar de todo, la extrañaba, y mucho. — Tengo que asegurarles que no eres peligrosa.

Su mirada se ilumino. — ¿De verdad volverás?

— Lo prometo, no sé cuando, puede ser una semana o un mes, pero lo hare, te lo prometo.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho. — Lo siento. — Susurro, con algo de duda, la envolví con mis propios brazos.

— ¿Por qué? — Murmure contra su cabello.

— Por lo de Jacob.

Suspire, aquello había sido un golpe bajo, no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella hacia el metamorfo, pero no era algo que podía obviar. — Te dolió que se fuera. ¿Lo quieres, cierto?

Aun sabiendo su respuesta, no me gusto oírla. — Si, pero también a ti, Alec.

Tome su cara entre mis manos. — Tendrás que elegir en algún momento y soy sincero, quiero que me elijas a mí. — Me miro a los ojos, pero no respondió, volvió a recostar su rostro en mi pecho. Bese su cabello, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verla.

— Debo irme.

Se separo de mí. — ¿Ya?

— Más rápido volveré entonces. — Ella sonrió levemente, entre ojos cristalinos. — Espérame, por favor. — Le pedí mientras rozaba sus labios.

Un segundo después, había empezado a correr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola... ¿Me recuerdan?<strong>_

_**Je... Soy SofiaLugo, y tenía un tiempo que no daba señales de vida. Ya es Febrero...**_

_**Que rapido pasa el tiempo, no? Ya estoy con los examenes, aburrido... Bueno a lo nuestro, tarde pero seguro, digamos que me bloquee, me distraje leyendo fics que tiende a pasarme mucho, y ahora trabajo y bueno a veces no me dejan sola y shit, asi no puedo.**_

**_Pero ya volvi, y cuando lleguemos a los 45 (si, lleguemos, porque esta historia existe por mis locuras y por el apoyo que ustedes me dan) subire el siguiente, que esta listo y arreglado por un detalle que me paso hace un rato, pero bueno..._**

**_GRACIAS a las que me han dejado reviews y han estado esperando a que actualice, de verdad que muchisisisisisisimas gracias._**

**_Que tengan un lindo fin de semana porque estoy decidida a aparecerme por aqui la semana que viene._**

**_Besos, disculpas y abrazos._**

**_SofiaLugo._**


	14. No Somos Los Mismos

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Después de la imprimación sabes que esa persona siempre estará contigo, ¿pero qué haces cuando llega alguien más? Alguien que esta dispuesto a amarte de la misma manera. ¿Y si nuestro destino no esta escrito aún? Renesmee/Alec.**_

**Capítulo XIV **— No Somos Los Mismos.****

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee P.O.V<strong>

Apenas me dejo, empecé a ir hacia mi casa, cuando llegue, todos habían entrado a la casa ya, sabía que esperaban por mí. No estaba muy segura de cómo enfrentar aquello.

Respirando profundamente, abrí la puerta. Todos estaban allí en la sala, mi madre y Rosalie sentadas en el sillón, Emmet sentado el codo del sofá, Alice y Jasper sentados en el suelo, mis abuelos de pie cerca de la escalera y mi padre levantado también, recostado de la escalera.

Mi madre fue la primera en hablar. **—** ¿Por qué Jacob se fue?

Desvié la mirada al suelo. **—** Me encontró con Alec.

Mi papa fue quien intervino esa vez. **—** ¿Desde cuándo lo estás viendo?

Levante la vista, sin embargo no lo podía ver a los ojos. **—** Desde que llego, lo conocí el día del ataque de los neófitos.

— Es un Vulturi **— **Comento Emmet, pero no se veía enojado, o eso era lo que yo veía.

Mi papa continúo. **—** Eso es cierto, es un peligro.

Estreche mi mirada hacia él. **—** No lo es. **—** Le defendí de inmediato.

— No lo conoces, no sabes quién es.

— ¿Y tu si?

¡Nessie! **— ** Regaño mi mama. **— **Tiene razón, en parte.

¿Que acababa de decir? Ella me había apoyado el día anterior, ¿que había ocurrido? **—** No, no la tiene, y tú lo sabes.

Ella suspiro, cambio el tema. **—** ¿Donde está él ahora?

Desvié la mirada. **— **Volvió a Italia.

Mi padre estuvo a punto de hablar, pero mi abuela le interrumpió. **—** ¿Volverá?

— Si. **—** Dije con toda seguridad, él lo había prometido, Alec prometió volver, y yo le creería.

Lo mejor será esperar a que regrese, él también debe habla con nosotros. **—** Zanjo el tema mi abuelo, estaba segura de que nadie mas presionaría con el temo, bueno, nadie más aparte de mis padres.

Tuve razón, mi mama volvió a hablar. **— **¿Y qué hay de Jacob?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Jake..., suspire, sentía un vacio dentro de mí, y quizá eso no era culpa de la imprimación. **—** No lo sé, se fue... y estoy segura de que esto no me lo perdonara.

— Él te quiere, pequeña. **—** Dijo mi abuela Esme con un tono maternal.

— Pero no sé si lo suficiente como para dejar pasar esto. **—** Limpiando la lágrima que había caído de mi mejilla, me apresure hasta mi cuarto.

**Alec P.O.V**

Pase casi un día entero yendo de Londres a Volterra, incluso debiendo ir por mar, para cuando llegue a Volterra, estaba anocheciendo.

Perfecto.

Nadie me vería, sin tener que aparentar ser un humano rezagado, fue directamente a la entrada principal debajo de la torre del reloj. Pase mi mano por mi cabello, peinándolo levemente.

Alec Vulturi había regresado con la guardia, y no era el mismo que se había hacia dos meses.

¿Podía haber cambiado tanto en esos días? Al parecer sí, me respondí de inmediato. Llegue hasta una de las salas. Heidi estaba sentada en el escritorio, Demetri estaba de pie frente a ella.

Ella alzó las cejas al verme, sin embargo, Demetri bufó. **— **Por fin apareces ¿eh? **— **Dijo él.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, me volví hacia Heidi. **— ** ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Esa vez Demetri rió, incluso ella me observó con ¿lástima? **—** Imagino que en su habitación, Alec, está _bastante_ molesta.

— Creo que por fin te tocara sentir su don.

Si no cierras la boca tú sentirás el mío. **—** Gruñí antes de irme por la otra puerta.

Ahora, además de Jane, ¿todos me reclamarían el tiempo que estuve fuera? Bufé mientras empezaba a ir a mi propia habitación.

Allí tome una de las túnicas que tenia, la acomodé sobre la ropa que llevaba. Salí del cuarto, unos metros mas allá, estaba el de Jane.

Antes de que llegara, ella abrió la puerta, sus ojos rojos se posaron en los míos. Por un momento creí que si utilizaría su don sobre mí.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? **—** Dijo entre dientes, podía jurar que se estaba conteniendo.

— Acabo de llegar, te prometí que volvería. **— **Pero no estaba seguro de que la cumpliría la próxima vez que se fuera.

Ella bufó. **—**No creo en tus malditas promesas, Alec.

Jane, por favor, todo fue un malentendido, tuve que partir de inmediato.

Tomó el cuello de mi túnica y me empujo hacia el interior de su habitación. **—** ¿Tan apurado estabas que tardaste dos meses en volver? **—** Dijo con su típico sarcasmo.

— Jane, no es para tanto, por favor. **— **Ella me fulmino con la mirada. Y quizá fue una ilusión, pero la cabeza me dolió en ese momento. De verdad, estaba _furiosa_ conmigo. **—** Iré a ver a los maestros, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Más te vale que vuelvas, Alec. **—** Contesto antes de que saliera de la habitación. Fruncí los labios, me costaría que ella me disculpara de todo.

No tardé mucho en ir hasta la sala principal. Allí estaban solo dos miembros de la guardia

— Alec. **— **Saludaron ambos.

Emmanuel, Saraghina. **— **Dije antes de abrir las grandes puertas.

Allí, como siempre, estaban mis tres maestros, me detuve frente a ellos. **— **Maestros. **—** Incliné mi cabeza.

Aro fue quien hablo de primero. **— **Alec, ¡has vuelto! He de imaginar que traes buenas noticias.

Asentí. **—** Bastante, maestros, los encontré.

— ¿Y bien? **— **Mirándolo, sabía que lo único que quería era que le diera mi mano, pero no podía, no podía arriesgarme a ellos, las sujete detrás de mí, como un gesto desinteresado. Aro no se inmuto, espero por mi respuesta.

Se ha convertido en una inmortal, sin embargo, sigue teniendo una parte humana, no caza a menudo, puede sostenerse con su comida. **— **Indague en mis pensamientos, no tenía muy claro que decirles. **—** Vive con todo el clan Cullen allí en Londres, también tiene relación con los metamorfos.

Cayo frunció el ceño. **—** ¿Está alguno con ella?

Asentí. **— ** Si, pero antes de regresar, volvió a Estados Unidos, tiene una relación bastante estrecha con la hibrida. **— **Allí, hablando, no pude evitar volverme a sentir un soldado de la guardia Vulturi, un asesino, y aquella era una verdad que nunca podría negar.

Eso podría ser un problema más adelante, pero no hay por qué preocuparnos ahora. **—** Murmuro Aro volviendo a su silla, cruzo las piernas, mirándome fijamente. **—** ¿Algo más que quieras decirnos, Alec?

Negué con mi cabeza. **— **No, maestro.

¿Entonces he de decir que has concluido que la hibrida Cullen no es una amenaza para nuestro secreto?

Solté mis manos. **—** No aun, pero no sabemos en que pueda convertirse más adelante, maestro, los Cullen son una caja de sorpresas. **— **Aquello pareció complacerlos, porque los tres sonrieron levemente. Me sentí asqueado diciendo eso ¿podía ser tan mezquino?

Se extrañaba tu presencia, querido Alec, ve con Jane, se nota que fue a quien más le dolió tu partida.

Sonreí con ironía. **—** Me dolerá a mí.

Aro rió entre dientes. **— **Eso es todo. **—** Inclinando mi cabeza de nuevo, empecé a irme de regreso a la habitación de Jane.

Cuando volví, seguía allí dentro de su cuarto. Me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano sobre su delgado hombro. **— **Jane, disculpa. **— **Sabia que eso era lo que quería, y después de todo, era mi culpa que estuviera así.

— Jamás te habías ido sin mí. **— **Seguía de espalda a mí, suspire.

Estuve con los Cullen, por eso no te lleve.

Ella bufo y se volvió hacia mí, fruncía el ceño. **— **¿Incluso los Cullen tienen que separarme de ti?

— No digas eso, Jane, fue una misión, ya regrese y estoy aquí. **— **Mi melliza me observó y luego su mirada se suavizo.

Todo estará bien con una sola condición.

Alce una ceja. **—** ¿Cual?

— No puedes irte sin mí de nuevo, no quiero volver a ser compañera de Emmanuel y Saraghina. **—**Frunció su nariz con desagrado.

— ¿Por que estabas con ellos? **— **Jane era mucho más importante en la guardia que ellos dos, Saraghina podía destruir cosas con sus manos, Aro estaba seguro que tenía bastante potencial, pero apenas tenía una década como inmortal, tenía mucho camino que recorrer. Emmanuel por su parte, no tenia don alguno, sin embargo, sus habilidades de pelea eran increíbles, tenía ya más de un siglo con ellos.

Aro me lo pidió. **— ** Y se encogió de hombros. Asentí en silencio, sopesando las palabras, no tenían demasiada importancia, al menos no en el momento.

Si dejaba a los Vulturi, quizá Jane tendría que quedarse con ellos por siempre. Torcí el gesto, no era un pensamiento agradable, no cuando estaba refiriéndome a mi propia hermana.

— Tienes sed. **— ** Rompió el silencio Jane unos minutos después, había sentido su mirada sobre mi todo ese rato.

Al escucharlo, sentí mi propia garganta empezando a arder con más intensidad. Tenía razón, _necesitaba _alimentarme.

Quería regresar aquí antes... **— **Mentí **— **Pero tienes razón.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Jane. **— **¿Vamos? **— ** Y alzo sus cejas sutilmente. Supe en ese momento que ya no estaba molesta. Después de tanto años junto a ella, había aprendido sus puntos débiles a la perfección.

Algo que podía ser tanto mi bendición como mi perdición.

Claro. **— ** Corrí junto a ella hasta salir del edificio. Estábamos en la parte más alta del lugar, nuestra privilegiada vista nos permitía ver por completo el panorama. Observe a mi hermana empezar a saltar por los techos casi pegados totalmente.

Observe al cielo, la noche había caído como un manto negro sobre Volterra, no había pista alguna de la luna, se encontraba escondida detrás de las grises nubes.

Como si se escondiera de algo que fuera a pasar.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante mi propio pensamiento antes de empezar a correr. Una única cosa dominando mis instintos.

La _sed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jé, vieron? cumplí, aquí estoy antes de que termine la semana, y al igual que yo, ustedes tambien me hicieron algo grandioso, gracias por todo el apoyo que le estand dando a la historia, en realidad, no tienen idea de lo sorprendida que estoy.<strong>_

_**Gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado. No tienen idea de como aprecio cada una de las palabras que escriben.**_

_**Siempre se me olvida decirles que hice un banner de la historia, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, no es lo mejor, pero por algo se empieza ¿no?**_

_**Saludos niñas hermosas y gracias por leer la historia.**_

_**SofiaLugo.**_


End file.
